Board Up the School
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Adriona goes to Remmingville Academy West High school AKA RAW High. She is Shannon Moore's girl friend and the best friend of Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Nesha. Ditching detention seemed like a good thing then. Shannon/OC Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! This is a story that I started writing in a note book so please excuse how horrible it is in the beginning. I promise it will get better and longer in chapters. As for right now the chapters and pretty small. My wrists are starting to hurt because I started writing this after typing up the last four chapters in my You Saved me Story. Go check it out if you haven't already I think it is a really good story. Well, here we go with a brand new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this story! The only people I own would be a couple of my characters like Nesha, Adriona, Vasilissa. Isabella, Leya, and Nelida. That's it!!! Nothing more! Nothing less!

Chapter One: First Day of School

Nesha walked through the hall of RAW High school; Remmingville Academy West high school. She was walking to her morning locker. Adriona, her best friend, was waiting by the locker to greet her with a morning shake and pop-tart, the opposite of her French vanilla cappuccino and protein bar.

"Morning, Thank, I woke up late, missed breakfast." She grabbed the shake and pop-tart.

"No problem. Have you seen Leya or the quadruplets yet?" Adriona asked sipping her cappuccino and scanning the halls.

"No, Leya is probably with Matt somewhere." Nesha replied chowing on her pop-tart scanning the crowd as well. "Plus, I want to know where the boys are."

"Probably signing up for Wrastlin." Adriona said with a giggle, taking her books from her locker and closing it. Into the canvas bag they went and she stood with Nesha.

"Looking for me little lady?" The heavy southern accent poured from Jeff's mouth and silkily made their way into Nesha's ears. Nesha turned around and gasped at how Jeff looked today. His hair was down; the brand new color added last week was vibrant. Purple and red shown in the early morning sun. He smiled showing white teeth. His eyes were a bright green that matched the green chemistry book in his hand. He wore a black beader with low cut black tripp pants. Underneath was, for the entire world to see, his favorite leopard print thong. He wore a studded choker and white Nike sneakers as well. The daily design was painted up his arm matching his hair. Nesha felt excitement at seeing him. He knew just how to make a smile spread across her face.

"Yes I was Oreo." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I see you have Chemistry first." He nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He pulled her close to him and caressed her cheek. "We can practice how much I learn."

"Jeff, you know we aren't allowed off school campus during the week unless it is a family emergency." She leaned into his touch. She had missed it.

"You remember when I said there was going to be some changes to RAW?" He ran his thumb over her bottom lip wanting to capture them once again.

"Yes, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, well, it wasn't only me this time. Your best friend helped."

"You two worked together? Am I seeing ghosts?" Nesha giggled.

"No, Adriona and I came here two weeks before school started and, using the old theater, we made two eating establishments." Nesha stood there watching her best friend, listen to her boyfriend Shannon Moore talk. Her friend was lodged in his arms clutched to his chest.

"There is a coffee house and a restaurant. Both are student employed. Only the fourth year cooks are the cooks for the restaurant though."

"Well it's good to know your not cooking." Nesha laughed and got thrown over Jeff's shoulder. "Where are you going? My class is on the east side of building two! I'm going to be late!"

"You should have thought about that before you made fun of how I can't cook." Jeff put her down and pushed her into the nearest locker. He pressed against her and kissed her neck.

"Oh my god Jeff, I need to go to class!" She pushed him away and brushed her fingertips along his back. A groan escaped his throat.

"Not fair! Now I have to deal with this!" Jeff's voice faded as Nesha ran past Adriona grabbing her arm, breaking her away from Shannon.

"Text me!" Adriona called running after Nesha.

"You'll see him at lunch, shut up!"

"We only have two classes together! Lunch, which really isn't a class, and The Theory of the Arts." Adriona adjusted her books and continued to run. Class started in two minutes and they still had to run to building two. The bell rang just as the girls ran through the door.

"Tardiness is not acceptable girls. That is a Saturday detention for both of you." Mr. Striker started writing the slips.

"They were in the door!"

"But, not in their seats Miss. Leya. I will not tolerate lateness." He handed one slip to each girl and pointed to their seats.

"Wonderful first class. Stupid Math." Adriona text Nesha. Leya text both a sorry for the bad luck and class began.

Nesha looked over her schedule for the day and sighed.

Math: Matthew Striker

Spanish History: Rey Mysterio

Study Hall: Koffee Kingston

Musical Theory: Montel Vontavious Porter

Lunch

Writing and Grammar: Vicky Guerrero

Literature: Shawn Michaels

Science: Michelle McCool

Italian Santino Marella

Gym/Health: Paul Levesque/ Beth Phoenix

Nesha groaned. This was going to be a long year. Jeff was in her musical theory class and lunch. Shannon didn't take musical theory, but Adriona did. Jeff was also in Adriona's Theory of the Arts class. Nesha leaned against Jeff and sighed again.

"Gym with Levesque, Poor you." Jeff nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed deep. "You'll be fine, just don't piss him off." Nesha giggled and ran a hand up his leg.

"You freak sniffing my hair."

"You love when I sniff you."

"Quite the opposite." Jeff looked sad as he gazed down at her.

"But, I'm your Nezume!" Nesha poked his nose and kissed him.

"I hate when you do that."

A/N: Two things….holy shit I didn't know that Triple H and Shannon Moore shared the same birthday….Paul is exactly 10 years older than Shannon….WEIRD!!!!! Another thing…For those of you who don't know any Japanese to save your lives, Nezume means mouse. I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. This all came to me in a dream. A while ago and I just thought about making it into a story. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Not much to say right now. Read on!

Chapter Two: Dorms

Adriona walked back to her dorm after a long awaited talk with Shannon over coffee. Shannon was clutched to her walking behind her.

"So, your dorm rooms are good this year?" Shannon asked following her into the dorms. The receptionist glared at him and pointed to the sign. "No boys allowed in girl dorms." It read. Shannon sighed, squeezed Adriona's arm twice, and out her went. Adriona went to her dorm and opened the window. Shannon soon came climbing through the window.

"Yea, I have Leya and Isabella on this side and on the other there is Nelida and Vasilissa, Nesha is my roomie."

"That window was hard to get through; they put bushes in front of it!" He wiped dirt from his clothes. He wore blue ripped and faded jeans and a sleeveless avenge seven fold shirt. His black flame boots showed from under his pant legs.

"Well, I'm sure you, Jeff, Matt, Zombie, Kirby, and Shane will manage. Luckily for you, you don't have to climb windows like last year." Adriona kissed Shannon before sitting in her computer chair. "I hope Nesha and Jeff go to your dorms. That would be embarrassing if they bust though the door."

"Embarrassing maybe, only if the were making out. But it's not like the locker room incident, Jeff won't be able to get passed the receptionist."

"You know Jeff just as much as I do. That receptionist won't notice Jeff. He is the silent and deadly type when he wants to get somewhere."

"You're right. Oh well. So how is your digital design going?" Shannon watched Adriona, printing out some.

"I got done the new picture alterations. Then we are going onto the form transformations. I just want to get this class over with. This is the second half so I should be done soon. Then I am going to do costumes for the play and the musical." Adriona spun around in her chair, grabbing the photos. She handed him the pictures and shut off her laptop. "In the back are the notes from the theory of the arts. Mr. I'm-Going-to-sleep-in-class."

"It's the first day of school. I had no sleep last night cuz everyone was playing win the shot call the spot yesterday and I feel horrible now." Shannon looked over the pictures and smiled.

"Well you shouldn't have drank." Adriona poked his side and stood to get an energy bar for him. "You're gonna need it if we are doing theory of the arts homework." Shannon groaned and started eating the bar. There was a fridge in each one of the girls rooms. They stacked up on ice cream bars, chips, veggies, fruits, popcorn bags, and all kinds of little snacks. They weren't supposed to have microwaves in their dorms, but a quick shove under the bed and the microwave was hidden.

The girls kept air freshener handy to hide the smell of food. Curfew was eleven o'clock to be in the dorms, but lights out wasn't until twelve o'clock. The girls just got the boys out by ten thirty so they would be back in their dorms even if they dilly dallied.

"Thanks Adriona." Shannon said once he had finished the energy bar throwing the wrapper into the trash. "So are you girls goin' to the concert this Saturday?"

"We can't we got detention for being late to Math, you think that Striker would give us a break the first day, but NO!" Adriona flung her concert ticket on the desk and leaned against her hand which was propped on the side of the desk.

"I know, It's not fair." He pulled her pony tail and kissed her softly.

"But, I bought my ticket. Maybe you can sell my ticket to someone else."

"Maybe you can just play sick and then go."

"Maybe I want to get my ass thrown out of this school. No way Shannon, if I get caught I'm screwed."

"You won't get caught. We will make Nesha and Jeff make the plan."

"Wonderful and what is going to be wrong with Nesha?"

"You two live in the same room."

"I don't know Shannon."

"He was being unfair, you can go next Saturday when it isn't our two year anniversary!"

"Fine, Fine, Fine!" Shannon smiled and stood to go get his art theory book.

"Time to start homework."

"Ok Nerd." Nesha walked thought the door and Jeff climbed through the window.

"Hey study buddy how's it goin'?" Nesha ran her tongue across her lips and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Nothin' much sexy mama." Jeff smacked her ass and she laughed and he joined in. Shannon and Adriona both looked at them as if they were two headed bird lizards.

"We need to get to homework too anyway, so why don't we do art theory and Nesha you can do photography while you have the time. There are great arrangements of flowers out in the garden." Nesha smiled and kissed her boyfriend before she went out to go take pictures.

"I should have taken photography this year." Adriona opened her theory of the arts folder and turned her laptop on again for research.

"You could do it as a minor in college." Shannon typed the first question in the search engine and all three wrote down the answer once it was found.

"Let's get this done quickly, we need to make a plan to get you girls to the concert this weekend." Jeff looked up.

"The girls can't go?" he write down the next answer and looked to Adriona.

"We have detention this weekend." Jeff gaped at her.

"Can't you girls stay out of detention for just the first week of school?" Nesha threw a rock through the window and hit Jeff.

"We wouldn't be in detention if you didn't pick me up this morning Mr. Hardy!" Jeff rubbed his back and groaned.

"Sorry!"

"Yea, well don't blame us, we ran as fast as we could!" Jeff shut up then. He grumbled as he wrote down the rest of his answers then Adriona and Nesha worked on math homework. Shannon and Jeff worked on their language homework. Jeff wasn't good at languages so he had to have Shannon, who was in a higher class, help him. Adriona helped Nesha who didn't understand her math homework.

It was nearly ten thirty by the time they were finished.

"Why did they give us so much work? It gave us no time to hang out!" Shannon complained.

"If you would have done some of your work in study hall we wouldn't have this problem Shanny Bear." Adriona replied.

"We only have one more year of math, science, and language so stop pouting." Jeff said wrapping his arms around Nesha saying his goodbyes. Shannon turned to Adriona who was putting away her things and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night Adriona. We will find a way for you two to make it to the concert." Shannon tugged on her pony tail again and kissed her eyelide.

"I love you Shannon." Adriona whispered closing her eyes and breathing in the moment. Two years and they were still together. Adriona knew that this next year was going to be a good one too, and she couldn't wait.

A/N: Alright we are done with the note book side of the story. Now I am going to continue on working this story on the computer. I'm tired so I think it is time for some sleep. Night everyone! REVIEW PLEASUSM!!!!

~*Morna*~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good Morning everyone! Yay daylights savings time! Well I am ready to type up another chapter for you all! I think it is coming along great so far! Have fun reading!

Chapter Three: Devising the Plan

Adriona, Nesha, Shannon, and Jeff sat on the grass under a tree outside of the dorms. School had taken a lot out of all four of the teens. Adriona was lying against Shannon and Jeff was lying in Nesha's lap. Everyone was trying to enjoy the time together in the afternoon sun. It would start to get cold soon and no one was excited for it. Adriona tickled Shannon's nose with a long piece of grass she found. Shannon's response was to go into a sneezing fit. Once he recovered he glared down at Adriona and she giggled.

"So what's going to be our plan?" Nesha asked from behind her camera lense. Adriona sighed and sat up. Leisure time was over, time to get down to business.

"Shannon said something about pretending to be sick." Adriona murmured rubbing her eyes.

"We could do that, but we can't just become sick over night." Nesha said snapping another picture. "We would have to pretend to be fine, and then slowly get sick. Then a day before Saturday we have to be completely off from school." Nesha was always good at making it seem like something was real when it wasn't. She had gotten off of many detentions when she had plans during the weekend.

"Alright, well, shouldn't Leya, Isabella, Nelida, and Vasilissa pretend to be sick too, they are right next to us and everyone knows we hang out a lot? Well, when they aren't working." Adriona said sitting herself on Shannon's lap.

"Good thinking, we should let them in on the plan. Even if they aren't going to the concert, they should at least pretend to be sick." Nesha put her camera down and ran her hand over Jeff's long hair. Jeff it seems had gone to sleep. "He is definitely from the south." Nesha whispered. Nesha and Adriona were from the north east they were used to the hustle and bustle of everyday life. The boys, with the exception of Zombie, were from the south east. Zombie was a Jersey boy, named for his insomnia; he never slept and rarely was caught in the sun.

"We just like our time to ourselves." Shannon chided in as he saw the rest of the crew coming over to sit around the tree.

"Hey guys, you need to hear this plan we just came up with." Adriona said patting the space beside Shannon and herself. Matt sat beside them. Leya in front of him leaned back against his chest. Vasilissa plopped herself in front of everyone while Kirby laid behind her. Shane leaned against the tree with Isabella under him, and finally Nelida sat in Zombie's lap across from Jeff and Nesha.

"So what's this plan?" Leya asked as Matt ran his fingers through her long black hair. Nesha smiled and snapped a picture of the two.

"Thanks I needed a black and white." She said and put her camera back in her bag. "The plan is to get Adriona and I to go to this concert on Saturday. Sad thing is, is we got detention first class period." Kirby laughed and got a glare sent his direction.

"We need to pretend to be sick, but it had to be over a couple of days. So say tomorrow we should start to "become sick" and then on Friday Nesha and I will take off from school, you guys can ask to go back to the dorms because you aren't feeling well." Adriona finished for Nesha.

"How do we fool the nurse?" Vasilissa asked as Kirby reached under her shirt to rub her stomach.

"Well, you remember when our chemistry teacher was fixing the thermometers in the lab? He said that the a sudden temperature change in the something or other. I'm sure we can find it online. We can fix thermometers that are just like the nurse thermometers and switch them as she walks around her office. Simple." Matt said knowing that since they were playing sick that they would have to as well. He was the true nerd in the group. His grades were always the highest and he was still the valedictorian for their senior class.

"Thanks brainiac." Jeff said stretching and turning over. Matt glared at his brother and patted Leya's stomach. He had lifted her shirt so that he could play with her belly button ring.

"It's a good idea. We just have to figure out how to do it without using deadly chemicals." Leya said making Matt smile down at her.

"Zombie could probably find it fast than any of us could. Do you want to find it?" Nelida asked her boyfriend. Zombie looked to them all from behind his sun glasses and nodded.

"Yea, I'll do it. I'll probably have it figured out by tonight and I can fix the thermometers for tomorrow and give you all each one." He zipped up his black hoodie and pulled his hood over his head. Nelida looked up to him and the two of them were lip locked. Everyone looked away and went back to their conversation.

"Well, that's settled. Who's up for some popcorn and a movie?" Everyone agreed to that and collected their stuff. As they all were walking back to the dorms they split up and the girls went into the dorms chatting about the spa treatment they were going for in a couple of weeks. Once they all made it to the dorm they collected pillows and blankets and met in Nesha and Adriona's room. The boys climbed through the window and sat next to their significant other.

"What movie are we watching girls?" Shane asked and ran his hand over Isabella's arm.

"Paranormal activity." They chorused which made all the guys smile.

"Good, no chick flicks." Shannon said as Adriona settled in his grasp. The popcorn finished popping and each couple got a bag to themselves.

Through out the movie the girls jumped of yelled. The guys laughed or held their girlfriend to comfort them. It was a scary movie and the girls didn't normally watch them, but, it was a gift for the boys so that they wouldn't have to watch a chick flick. The beginning of the school year was going fine and they all were excited to be back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Darlin'" Jeff said as he kissed his Nesha goodnight. Nesha breathed in deeply and turned over in her sleep. It was late and the guys would have to run to get back to their dorms in time for curfew. Shannon and Adriona were saying their own goodbyes in the corner. Matt, Kirby, Shane, and Zombie were already out the window waiting for their friends.

"Come on Jeff! Shannon hurry up!" Matt whispered from outside the window. Shannon looked to his friend and gave Adriona one last kiss before climbing out the window. Jeff nodded a goodbye to Adriona and climbed out the window himself. Adriona closed the window and sighed. Everyone had gone back into their own rooms. Nesha was asleep and it was a perfect time she thought to write in her diary. Turning on her laptop she started doing just that.

A/N: Alright there is the next chapter. I don't know if I am going to write another one just yet, but I am going to go and play me some Sims lolz. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. I got some not so good news today. My father and I might have to sell the house. He doesn't know where we are going to live, which worries me. I don't know if I will be able to go much longer without a job. That means less updating I think. Maybe not. If I don't work every day I will be able to update. Well, I hope some type of miracle comes through. Maybe it is time for some spells. *sigh* who knows. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter Four: Let the Plan Commence

Nesha laid her head on her desk. It was first period and Math was beginning. She hated this class. She didn't even understand the material that he was teaching. Mr. Striker looked at Nesha from his desk and stood. He hated it when students slept in his class.

"Nesha, may I speak with you in the hall?" Nesha looked up and pretended to cough. Now was the time to start pretending she was getting sick. She had been messing with her contacts under her arm which always made her nose run. She sniffed and walked after him.

"Mr. Striker, I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling well." Nesha said when he closed the door behind her.

"It doesn't look like you have been feeling well. Did you wake up like this?" he asked crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Well, yes sir, but I thought it was just the dry air from last night." She groaned the reply rubbing itchy eyes.

"Is Adriona sick?" He asked tapping a foot on the tiled floor.

"I don't know sir, she was in the bathroom this morning and I haven't seen her yet today." Adriona had thought it would be better if she stayed home today and make it seem like she was sick first.

"Well, try and make it through the day, if it doesn't get better I will write you a sick pass and you may stay in your dorm tomorrow. I will have a pass for Adriona written up before class ends." Mr. Striker said. As he turned to walk back into the room Nesha smiled to herself. He had bought it. Both returned to their seats and Nesha put on a sick pale look. Leya scooted away from her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I don't want to get sick." She said covering her mouth. She had really covered her mouth to cover the smile that played across her face.

* * *

Back in the dorm rooms Adriona was using toilet paper and tissues tossing them at a trash can in the corner of the room. She wasn't really sick, but by using a refilled nasal spray bottle with water Adriona made fake snot and sprayed it into the tissues. She knew that one of the nurses was going to come see her since she called out for being sick.

There was a knock on the window and Adriona looked over. Zombie stood at the window with a smile. Adriona opened the window and smiled at him.

"I got the thermometer." He said holding up the little glass tube. It looked like a normal thermometer to her.

"I thought you said you were going to fix them." She said looking at the thermometer.

"I did, when she puts the thermometer in your mouth she will probably turn away. Switch that one with this one and it will say your temperature is around 100 degrees. I tested each one out last night." Adriona looked at the thermometer with a grossed out look.

"You used the thermometer." She didn't like sharing germs with anyone but Shannon.

"I put one of those plastic things over it." He handed her a plastic cover just like the ones the nurse used. "Just don't drop it, it is glass and that stuff inside is toxic."

"Alright, Thanks Zombie, do you want me to give the other's theirs?" She asked.

"No, I'll give them their thermometers." He said and backed away from the window.

"Your boyfriend wants to see you now." He said and waved goodbye. Shannon appeared at the window with a smile. He then frowned and went to touch her face.

"You really do look sick baby." He said rubbing her cheek.

"I've been rubbing my nose with tissues all day to make it look red. My eyes I put drops in them to make them look like they have been watering, Then I rubbed them as well to make them blood shot." She smiled at her work and grabbed her brush to tease her hair a little bit.

"You've done a wonderful job." He motioned for Adriona to come closer to him and she complied happily. He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her with growing intensity. Adriona was the one who finally pulled away.

"Shannon you know we can't right now, not only is it day light, but the nurse is going to be coming any minute now." Adriona said sadly and brushed her hand through his hair.

"Yea, I know, maybe this weekend then." He said and kissed her again. She giggled and kissed his nose when he parted from her.

"This weekend sounds good." She replied and with a few more fleeting kisses she closed the window. Shannon waved from the courtyard and ran for the bushes. Not even five minutes later did the nurse knock on the door.

"Oh, you look a mess dear." She said coming into the room. She was wearing a doctors mask over her nose and mouth. Adriona stood there holding a tissue in her hand and looked through swollen eyes.

"I feel like a mess." She said and stepped aside so the nurse could come into the room. She looked around at the tissues littering the floor and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Let's just take your temperature while I dispose of these for you." She said motioning to the tissues and the empty vapor rub bottle. Adriona sat on her bed where the thermometer was hidden under her pillow. The nurse put gloves on and a plastic cover over the thermometer that looked identical to the one that Adriona had. "Here we go." She said and stuck the thermometer under her tongue. Leaving Adriona for a minute she shoved the thermometer under her pillow and grabbed the other one. Shoving that one in her mouth and laid down with a groan.

"Here we are." Said the nurse coming back into the room. She took the thermometer and raised her eye brows. "Alright, your temperature is 99.8 close enough to 100 to stay home. Take these every four hours. This is for your throat, and this is for your headaches." She handed Adriona vapor rub, sinus medicine, Tylenol, and Halls. Adriona took them and put them on her bed side table.

"Thank you." Adriona said and sniffed again. The nurse patted the side of her face a couple of time, and started out the door. Pausing to take off her gloves she threw them in the now empty trash can. With a wave she left the room and Adriona sighed. She stood and locked the door with a click of the latch.

"Faze one complete." Adriona text Nesha and the quads.

A/N: Yay Adriona fooled the nurse! I've done this many times if you haven't noticed lolz. Well I will continue to type up parts of this story today. I don't know how far I am going to get so, we shall see. Love you all! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't think that this is going to be a very long story….I just don't feel like making a long story out of it. So it will probably be about ten chapters. I really want to start Angel of my Eye though and I'm not going to start that one until this one is finished. Mwahahahahaha!!!! Here comes Chapter Five!

Chapter Five: Sick with the Flu

Nesha and Jeff sat in the dorms playing cards on her bed. It was Thursday and she was relaxing after a great act to get out of school for the next couple of days. The Nurse has concluded that Nesha, Adriona, Jeff, Shannon, and now the quads were coming down with the Flu. Everyone was doing some type of fun activity quietly. They didn't want the receptionist to come in and find that they had not only been lying, but had boys in the dorms.

"Adriona do you think you could suck face any louder over there?" Nesha asked her friend with a laugh. She knew that both Adriona and Shannon had a great relationship. She was actually happy for her friend.

"It's not my fault we have to keep quiet, normally you can't hear us." She said as Shannon kissed down her neck. He wouldn't stop for the world once he got started and Adriona knew that it had been a long summer apart for him. Two Leos without their partner for more than a week was not a good thing.

"Well, could you at least take it to one of the other rooms?" Nesha asked with a laugh. Adriona blushed and grabbed Shannon's hand. She opened the door to the hall way and looked around. No one was coming and with a quick dart to the next door down she opened Isabella and Leya's room. She closed the door behind her and sighed. Shannon was still kissing her.

"Shannon, you know where this is going to lead, and we have to be quiet." She said pushing him away softly. Shannon looked down at her a feverish hunger in his eyes. Adriona and Shannon both knew they had more than a few things in common, they had a common addiction as well. Adriona might not drink or smoke, or do drugs, but she, like Shannon, had a very bad addiction to sex. Both craved it every second of their lives.

"I'll be quiet if you will." He whispered huskily pulling her closer to him. She could feel the heat of his body coming off of him. She battled hard with herself every day, and when Shannon did things like this is was hard to keep herself under control. Was it really that bad to have a sex addiction if your partner is equally addicted? Adriona looked into Shannon's eyes once again and flung her arms around his neck. She couldn't resist him. Nothing could break that bond he had to her.

* * *

It was nearly 4:00 in the after noon when Shannon and Adriona finally finished. With little rests in between they were finally exhausted to the point where tiny rests wouldn't cover it. Adriona sighed against Shannon's chest and closed her eyes. She could hear Shannon's heart beat slowing as he fell asleep. She would have to wake him before everyone wanted to go to bed. Looking around the room she could see the mess they had made.

Adriona got up from the bed slowly, careful not to wake Shannon. She didn't think Isabella and Leya would appreciate the many presents they had left on the floor and on the walls. She dressed in her bra and panties and got to work cleaning up the room. She was almost done when she heard Shannon start to wake up. He rolled over in bed and felt around for Adriona.

"Hey Rio, where did you go?" Shannon said looking around the room. Adriona walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Hey there sexy." He said, making a blush rise on Adriona's cheeks.

"I was just cleaning up." She confessed sitting back down on the bed. Shannon pulled her closer to him and laid her down. She could feel his hand working its way between her legs. He was insatiable.

"We have time for another quickie." He said biting her neck. She groaned feeling herself giving in again. It wouldn't be all that bad. She just wouldn't give herself anything for a week or two. She normally couldn't go a day without some type of release, but that was during the summer. Maybe now that she was getting the real thing and not just a vibrator that she hid from the world, she wouldn't need it as much.

"Shannon you're like a drug." She said before she gave in again. She knew she had a problem, but somehow some way she kept lying to herself about it. She didn't want to fix herself. The feelings Shannon gave her were too good. Everything he did to her body was like a different drug and when they had sex it was like doing them all at once.

"I know I am." He responded. He did know that he was her drug. He knew it like he knew his birthday, and his name. He loved the looks on her face when he ventured a glance after she shut her eyes. The good thing about girls was that they closed their eyes when they had sex. They let their senses take over. It gave Shannon free reign to look at every aspect of her body.

"Then why do you let me have it?" She asked breathless to what he was doing. Her mind was a blur and could only slightly make things into sensible thoughts.

"Because you're my drug too." He replied. Adriona didn't want to need him for sex. She felt like she was using him. Did it make it any better if it was a mutual thing? Did this whole relationship revolve around sex? There wasn't a moment when they weren't touching, holding, teasing, or pleasing each other. Adriona was starting to realize that their relationship was a lot of that. She couldn't even remember his favorite color at the moment. Had he ever told her his favorite color?

A/N: Alright so I lied. I did a meditation today and my slight author's block was blown to smithereens. I have a brand new idea for this story and it is going to be even longer. Yay ideas! Now, first thing is first. If you guys don't like a lot of sex stuff, I won't go too into detail, but I'll have you know right now, it is going to be mentioned a lot. I am writing this story about Adriona and Shannon who are both sex addicts. You are going to get inside Adriona's head, the head of a sex addict, so please don't flame me. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey everyone here is the next chapter….But before we start I am going to take a quick potty break and turn on some tunes…then we can start.

Chapter Six: The Concert

Adriona sat in her room the afternoon of the concert. They would be leaving in a half an hour and she was just putting the finishing touches on her make up. Nesha was running around the room trying to find the clothes that she was going to wear. Adriona smiled at her reflection and then sighed. She closed her make up case and pulled her hair out of its pins. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back and settled around her shoulders. She picked up the bag that she was going to take with her and stood at the window to the bedroom.

"Come on Nesha we are going to be late!" Nesha finally pulled on her last boot and grabbed the bag and tickets. Adriona climbed out the window and walked through the courtyard. The boys had brought hedge clippers to make it easier for them to get through. The hedge was already trimmed and both the girls could climb through easily.

"I hate going through this basement." Nesha murmured as they walked through the dark and dismal room. It hadn't been used in ten years and the smell of rotting animals touched their noses.

"It would be a cool place if it wasn't for the smell." Adriona said stepping on a box to lift her self out the other side. Nesha followed close behind her. The boys were waiting with Shannon's stark black hummer. Adriona stepped into the passenger side seat and Nesha climbed in the back with Jeff.

"Hello ladies." Jeff said and kissed Nesha. Shannon kissed Adriona a little more passionately and started the engine to the hummer. Everyone fell silent as they drove toward the concert. Adriona closed her eyes to calm her mind a little after that kiss Shannon had given her.

Once they got to the concert they found their way to where they were supposed to be. Shannon locked his arms around Adriona's waist and laid his chin on top of her head. Adriona sighed and leaned back against him. She was glad that he was there. She was glad that she had that connection. She could feel his rock hard body up against hers and it was like a foundation.

Three Days Grace walked onto stage and everyone was screaming. They had waited a long time to see them and everyone was excited. Adriona and Nesha talked non-stop about the singer and how his voice was a perfect mixture of a lull and rapines. People were crazy that night and it fueled a fire within everyone that needed to be fed. They were free for those couple of moments. They felt completely weightless in the time that they were in the grasp of the music.

"Give yourself away to the sounds of our songs. Let the rhythm take you on a journey through time and space. We are here to make you feel alive, in this simplicity of music alone." Adriona closed her eyes and she could feel everything around her. She noticed when Jeff pulled Nesha away from the crowd, where they went however she didn't know.

Adriona felt Shannon pulling her somewhere and opened her eyes. They had made their way to a pillar that was in the middle of the crowd. The rockers around them were facing the stage. Shannon began to kiss her, pressing her up against the pillar. If it weren't for the two solidities that she was between Adriona knew she would have fallen. She vaguely remembered Shannon pulling her skirt and panties to the floor, even more vaguely she remembered Shannon unzipping his pants.

Shannon lifted her up and supported her like she knew not many other men could. She wasn't heavy, but the strength it took to hold up someone while having sex was a great feat. Like a blur she could see other people around them some following suit, some ignoring them. Adriona was stuck in a blissful freedom. She didn't care that they were doing something illegal, she didn't care if they got caught, she didn't care that people were watching them. Some of the guys were giving themselves some pleasure of their own, like they were a porno. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that building pressure within her. She needed it, she needed it badly and she needed it fast.

Her back pounded into the pillar, each scrape felt like a wave of pleasure through her whole body. She knew she was bleeding, but that didn't matter. Sounds were coming from her throat and from Shannon's. They echoed off the pillar around them and into the crowd. She was so close that it hurt. The warmth was building in her. She could feel it. So close, just a little bit more. Shannon used his one hand to support her now and used his hand to bring her to the brink. Adriona arched her back, her body seized; she opened her mouth and let forth a wonderful cry of pleasure. Finally when her body loosened she stretched her legs and kneeled on the ground. She needed to help Shannon as he had helped her; they both knew that without that last push he gave her, she would have never been able to feel that bliss.

They finally parted and Adriona pulled up her skirt and panties. Shannon pulled up his boxers and pants and helped Adriona to stand. The concert would be over soon and they both wanted to enjoy the last couple of songs. They found their way back to their spots and finished watching the show.

"I liked that." Adriona said meaning both the concert and their adventure. She looked on to the hummer from where they were standing and laughed to her self. Nesha and Jeff were in there, they had at least found a semi secluded part of the concert unlike they had. Once Nesha opened the door to the hummer Adriona waved with a smile. Nesha stumbled out and looked at her friend. Jeff came out after her looking fit as a fiddle. He gave a rock on symbol to Shannon and smacked Nesha's ass.

"I liked it too." Shannon said leading the way to the hummer. Nesha looked to Adriona and smiled until she turned to get in the hummer.

"Adriona you're bleeding!" She said and went to her friend's side.

"I know Shannon scrapped my back up pretty good." She said and was stopped by Nesha grabbing her.

"It's seeping through your shirt. We have to get you to a hospital." She finished after she lifted up her friend's shirt and showed the guys. Shannon gave her a scared look and jumped in the hummer. Adriona was helped into the hummer and off they went.

A/N: And the rising action starts! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem….ok I got a little out of control….*sniff* sorry…..I'm all better. Next Chapter *Goes to get coffee* REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright now that I have my coffee….and come ice cream….weird combination, well maybe not…they have moolates…MMMM Moolates…..Yea if you can't tell I'm tired. I can't focus my thoughts. So let's just get back to the story.

Chapter Seven: In Trouble

Both Nesha and Adriona sat in front of Mr. McMahon's desk. They had been sent to the dean's office because they had been caught. The hospital had called the school to complain about how the didn't keep their children safe. Now they sat there waiting for Mr. McMahon to get out of a meeting with the rest of the school board.

"We are in deep shit." Nesha said breaking the silence. She knew what was coming and dreaded the look on her parents face when she stepped back into their house, bags full of everything she owned.

"I told you I didn't need to go to the hospital." Adriona said through gritted teeth and she tried to lean against her back. They had, had to give her thirty stitches all together. She was never going to see Shannon again. Nesha wasn't ever going to see Jeff again and it was all because she didn't make Shannon stop his relentless need for just a moment so they could change positions.

"You needed thirty stitches Adriona! Thirty!" Nesha looked at her friend with tears forming in her eyes. She knew just as well as Adriona did that she was never going to see Jeff again. She was furious, but she couldn't hold it against her friend. She knew she had a problem, knew that if she told her friend she knew about the need she needed to take care of, that it would destroy Adriona.

"I'm sorry!" Adriona cried sobbing into her hands. She was just glad that no one had told Mr. McMahon about why her back was that way. She would have been in trouble with the law then. Public sexual display was a felony.

"Adriona…It's alright." Nesha said, but she knew it wasn't. She wanted to yell and scream that the world was unfair. They wouldn't be in this trouble if Mr. Striker hadn't given them detention in the first place. With a bang the door opened and Mr. McMahon walked into the room. Adriona straightened and wiped her eyes. She would not let this man see her crying.

"Well girls, we are in a bit of a predicament." Mr. McMahon said shuffling papers on his desk. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" He asked looking at them.

"I paid for those tickets with my birthday money sir. I knew I wasn't going to get a refund on them and I have waited a long time to see Three Days Grace. I was going to serve the detention next week like what was planned." Adriona said before she could stop herself.

"Well, I heard that you were celebrating a two year anniversary." He said looking with interest at the girls.

"Yes I was." She murmured her heart pounding in her chest.

"I think you two girls need to set your priorities straight. You aren't expelled so you can stop turning pale. However you are suspended from this school until the third marking period." He said. Adriona didn't know weather she should be happy or upset that she was only being suspended. "You will get your work in e-mails from now until you return. Adriona you will not be allowed to participate in the school play or musical nor will you Nesha. Maybe these next three months away from your boyfriends will teach you that you need to focus on what is more important." He said handing the girls their release papers. "Now get out of my office, I do not want to see you girls until it is time for you to come back. I will be having a watch on you girls when you come back as well. There will be a car out front of your dorms tomorrow morning to take you to the air port."

Both girls fled the office and they leaned against the wall outside of the building. Once they got back to the dorms Adriona made her way to the boy's dorm with a heavy heart. They were separating her from her foundation. What was she going to do now? Shannon took her into his arms as soon as she climbed into the room.

"I'm only suspended." She said before he kissed her with happiness. "For three months." She finished. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. She was leaving him for three months. She hadn't even gotten to spend a complete week with him and they were separating her from him. She didn't want to go. As much as she hated this school, the only reason why she was continuing to go was because of her friends and him.

"I'll write you every day." He said brushing the tears from her eyes.

"It's not fair!" She said stomping her foot on the ground.

"At least you're not expelled." He said and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Yea." She said and sighed leaning her head against his chest. It wouldn't be that bad. She would see him soon and she would hear from him every day.

"Let's make this last." He said and took her to his bed.

* * *

Adriona looked at her house the day that she got home. Bags in hand she sighed. Her parents had understood. They didn't want her to waste her money, and they had never agreed with the school discipline system. She had her laptop in its bag on her shoulder.

"Come on Adriona." Her father said opening the door. She was going to hate these next couple of weeks.

A/N: Yay! I know exactly where this is going! YAY! Well…I think I'm done for tonight. I typed up eleven chapters this weekend for all of my stories. I am quite pleased with myself. I hope you guys like the story so far! Heh…I'm going to bed guys…love ya'll!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I didn't have any expectation to have this story go this way….my dream ended when Nesha and Jeff went off to the car…Heh…this is cool…Maybe I should use my dreams more often. My Psychology teacher said I should be a psychologist…O.o I like being a writer more I think lolz. On with the story!

Chapter Eight: Boredom in the Home

Adriona yelled with frustration as she got yet another assignment for school. Why did it seem so much easier to do the work when you were at school? She threw the pen she was using across the room and clutched her head in her hands. She needed a fix. Being at home with nothing to do and her parents gone made everything worse. Getting up from the chair she made her way to her room. It was only a door away, a conjoining door at that. Closing the door behind her she went through her drawer. She pulled out the plastic box that held her vibrator and sighed. She locked both of her doors in case her parents come home early.

"God I miss you Shannon." She murmured to the plastic and pulled out the case. She went over to her bed and laid down. She hated this. The last time she and Shannon had, had sex lasted her a week. Once that week was up she needed it everyday, once or twice. It got bad enough where she would wake up at least ten times in the night and have to please her self each time. She just hoped that this wasn't one of those nights. Pulling down her panties she began the daunting task.

Five minutes she felt herself reach that peak. Her phone rang and she glared at it. Standing from the bed she walked over to her dresser. Looking at the phone she saw that it was Shannon. If anyone would understand it was Shannon, but he was the last person she wanted to know that she masturbated. He would understand though. She sighed and answered the phone trying to control her breathing.

"Hello." She said into the phone. She walked back over to the bed and tried to finish the job without making a sound. It was then that she realized that her vibrator was louder than what she had originally thought. Even though the box said it was virtually silent it seemed like someone had put a microphone up to it.

"Hey baby, you sound tired. Working out?" He asked. Innocent question, since he didn't know, but it made her heart skip. Could he know? She felt like she was doing something against all her morals.

"Yea." She said. It wasn't exactly a lie. He never said what kind of exercise she was getting.

"Cool, what have you been up to today?" he asked and she thought she was going to scream. She loved him, but this was the worst time. Maybe she would be able to feed off of him. She could always get him to make the sounds she needed to finish the job off quickly.

"Thinking of you." She said seductively into the phone. Biting her lip she forced back a yell.

"Oh, really? What about me?" He asked intrigued. She pulled the phone away from her ear and let out a soft groan. "Adriona?"

"Everything about you sexy." She told him, he had to help her without his knowledge. He had to.

"Thinking about our last time?" He asked huskily. She closed her eyes and listened to him.

"Yea." She said with a groan behind it.

"Yea." He mimicked her and she breathed in quickly.

"Oh, Shannon I love you." She whined, she was getting close again.

"I love you too Adriona." He sounded like he was smiling. "Fuck I need you baby." He said with a groan. She knew he was just as bothered as she was. If he was doing the same thing she was doing she couldn't hear. She knew he did, but if he was right now she didn't know. Then a light bulb went off in her head. No it didn't go off, it exploded.

"I need you too Mr. Moore." She moaned into the phone. "I can help you with that." With those words she could hear a zipper on the other side of the phone.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He sighed with relief and she knew he was ready.

"Good, cuz I was going to help you weather you thought it was a good idea or not." She murmured into the phone and moaned loudly. Shannon's breathing was picking up in the phone along with Adriona's. She finally let her self relax. She heard him start and she gave in little moans of encouragement. Shannon added his own groans which caused more to come out of Adriona.

It wasn't another thirty minutes until she finally came. Shannon needed a little more time however so she continued to use her vibrator. Finally Shannon came as well with a groan of his own. Adriona sat up from her bed and worked on controlling her breathing again.

"Feeling better Shanny Bear?" She asked walking into her bathroom to clean off her vibrator. She muted the phone before she turned on the water and sighed.

"Much better baby, thank you." She heard him zip up his pants and the toilet flush on the other side of the phone. She dried off the vibrator and put it back in the box. Once she put it back in her dresser drawer she unmuted Shannon.

"No problem babe." She sat down at her desk and smiled. She could focus now. She picked up a new pen from the can and finished her homework. The conversation with Shannon lasted the rest of the day. Hearing his voice made her realize how much she missed him. Not for the sexual contact, but for the anchor he was to her. She needed him to be her rock in the unsettled sea. She needed him more now than she did ever.

Adriona lay in bed that night vibrator tucked safely under her pillow in case she needed it during the night. She sighed and rolled over clutching her pillow. Silently tears fell from her eyes and onto that pillow that no longer smelled like Shannon. It had only been one and a half months. She didn't want to wait until after Christmas to see him. It was like someone was drowning her.

"I miss you Shannon." She said to her pillow and fell into a restless sleep.

A/N: Awww Adriona is missing Shannon. Well, see what happens next! Just a couple more chapters of nothing but sex and then we can move on lolz Love ya'll! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, things in this story are getting a little bit hectic. YAY! I love hectic stories! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Nine: Christmas Parties

Adriona finally got the time to get out of the house. She was trying to forget about how much she missed Shannon. She sighed and politely declined the offers for drinks and drugs. She hadn't even touched the bottled drinks. The only thing she trusted was the tap water. It was a good party. She deserved a break from all the stress she had been going through. She wanted to be back in school, but she wouldn't be allowed back in for another two weeks after Christmas break was over. Sure now Shannon could call her every day without the worry of getting caught in school, but she wanted to be there with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a guy sitting down beside her.

" Hey." He said handing her a mountain dew.

"I don't drink." She said automatically not even thinking. He barked a laugh and she looked up at him. It was one of her long time friends Travis.

"I know you don't drink." He said and took a swig of his own drink. He unlike her had been drinking and she could smell it on his breath.

"It better not have anything in it Travis or I swear." She said and took the mountain dew. She poured a little bit on the table and light the lighter she carried. Holding it to the mountain dew she smiled. It didn't have alcohol in it. She was still weary of the drink though.

"It doesn't have anything in it. I brought that drink and I was the only one who opened it." He smiled and toasted with her. "To a wonderful year, and a fab new year." She smiled at him and took a drink of the soda. "You look like a ghost." He finished with when he put the beer on the table.

"I feel like an empty shell." She murmured pulling her knees to her chest. She looked to her friend and sighed.

"What's wrong? Missing your boy toy?" He asked and she shook her head.

"He is much more than a boy toy Travis. I love him." She rested her chin on her knees and swirled the soda around in the can.

"So you don't have a boy toy anymore?" He asked. She had been like that once, but with Shannon everything had changed. She knew what it was like to be in a good relationship where her boyfriend actually loved her.

"No, and I haven't seen him for almost three months." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, so you are going through withdrawal." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes I am." She answered honestly.

"I can help you with that." He said. Her full attention was thrown to Travis at that moment. He had helped her before with this kind of thing. He had helped her back when she hadn't cared to hurt her boy toys. She knew how good he was and it fueled something within her. Her memories were flooding back to her. She had loved every second of those few times with him.

_She had been practicing for this every morning and every night. She had wanted to test it on her current boy toy Nate, but he hadn't come home for a week and a half. Travis had been the first one she had seen and he had offered to give her a release. _

"_Are you sure you want to try?" He asked as she kneeled down in front of her. _

"_I'm sure." She said her eyes taking in his length. _

"_Alright, just tap me if it starts to hurt." He said and she took him into her mouth. Not just some of him, but all of his length. She could feel his width stretching her esophagus. She closed her eyes as tears came to them. He was bigger than the things that she had practiced on. It hurt, but not unbearably bad. She could feel him sliding in and out of her throat, slow at first and then faster. He was her first deep throat experience. _

Adriona looked at Travis and smiled. He was alluring all in himself. She knew that he needed her as much as she needed him right now. He was her first everything.

"_Travis!" She yelled as he held her arms behind her back. He used them as his balance. He was a genius when it came to sex. She had never tried anal before but she now knew that it was a new thing on a long list of her favorites. _

"So Do you wanna?" He asked. Adriona looked to him and then away.

"I can't." She murmured sad that she couldn't. She wanted to.

"You can, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want you to make yourself suffer." He said, his voice dripping poison.

'I'm sure Shannon wouldn't mind. Travis is right. He wouldn't want me to suffer. He knows that I need it as much as him. I wouldn't mind if he were to of had sex with another girl during this time we were apart.' She knew it was a lie to herself. She would mind, but for now she didn't let herself think of it. "Alright." She said and took Travis' hand. He led her to the stairs and they climbed slowly.

The night was wonderful, she had needed it. The real thing was so much better than doing it herself. She knew she would be able to last the rest of the time now until she got back to school. First thing she would do is go to Shannon. Perhaps she needed it or perhaps it was to reassure herself that the only man for her was Shannon.

A/N: Uh oh Adriona cheated on Shannon….O.O WHAT NOW!!!?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright so I posted all my first nine chapters and now I am onto my tenth. I'm a little bit tired, but I'll push out a tenth chapter before I take a nap. Happy reading guys!

Chapter Ten: Roses are for Death

Adriona stepped into her dorm with a deep breath. She had missed the smell of their dorm. It had gained a smell of fresh cleaners, like they needed it. They had cleaned their dorm before they left. Nesha wasn't back yet, she hoped that she wouldn't be there for another couple of hours. Adriona had called Shannon and told him to come over to the dorm because she was back. She quickly unpacked her things and got to work decorating her room.

Once she was finished she sat on her bed and sighed. She could hear the distant sounds of the school bell. That was the final bell for the afternoon. Shannon would be coming soon to see her. Rather than let it just be them two she walked out of the front of the dorms and smiled at her friends. They were walking right toward her and they hadn't seen her yet. That was until Shannon looked up.

"Adriona!" Shannon yelled and dropped his back pack. He ran the rest of the way to her. Sweeping her up into his arms he cradled her there. "I've missed you." He said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I've missed you too Shannon." She said before both the lovers were bombarded with their friends. It was a wonderful greeting and it felt good to be back. She felt as if she was completed when she was back in school. This was her home more than her own house was and she had missed it. Finally when Nesha arrived and both of the friends said their long awaited hello's Jeff and Nesha sat under the trees and Shannon pulled Adriona toward the dorms.

Adriona got the hint and made her way with a good bye to her friends. Shannon walked to the window in the basement and to the window of the dorm. Walking into the room Adriona locked the door behind her and opened the window. Shannon climbed in and allowed him self the time to close the window before he captured Adriona's lips.

God she had missed him, her foundation, her anchor, her roots. He gave her solidity in this dream world that she lived in. As he pulled at her clothes she looked back to the last time she had, had sex. Travis popped into her mind's eye and she pushed it away. Travis had only been a remedy to the ache that her body had been making her go through.

She sighed in content at the contact he was giving her. Shannon, the expert at love making, the guru of orgies, most of all her lover. She needed him now more than ever. She had to prove to her self that Shannon was the only guy for her. She had to prove that no one could give her what she needed like Shannon did. He was the only one who knew her body anywhere near close to how she knew it her self.

With a rushing feeling she felt him join with her. The feeling was sent through her like a wave, gaining in strength every time it hit off of something. She felt them double, triple, quadruple, every time he gave another push. She had needed this. He was moving her, guiding her, through these things so that she didn't even need to think. She could lose her self in the moment and just enjoy the feeling.

Nipping, biting, scraping, groans, moans, and yells accompanied them on their journey through the vast emptiness. They were the only two there. They had nothing but time on their hands. The door had been locked and now they could let their bodies do the talking.

Adriona could feel how much Shannon had missed her. She could feel the need, the wanting, but most of all she could feel the sadness at not having seen her for three months. She could feel how much it had killed him to not have his other half with him. She knew that she was the only girl for him, and he was the only one for her.

Try as she might she couldn't get that image of Travis out of her mind. It had helped her get through the past couple of weeks and now she couldn't escape it. Shannon was right there, and she had used that experience with Travis to help herself reach her ultimate goal so many times in the last couple of weeks that she was using it now. She should have been using the image of Shannon to get her there, but her mind wouldn't let her.

She could feel herself starting to reach that ultimate goal. She could feel the tension in her body. She felt Shannon's movements become scattered and she knew he was losing his own control. He hadn't cheated on her; he hadn't gone to the next best thing. He had toughed it out and masturbated while she was at the Christmas party having sex with Travis.

There it was the rush of pleasure. She could feel it coming at her like a lion attacking its prey. Shannon did know her body more than anyone. Travis hadn't known about many of the spots that Shannon did, no matter how good he was. He didn't know about what spots made her gasp, what spots made her moan, and what spots made her crazy. That's when she hit. She hit that high point, and she hit it hard. She ricocheted off the wall and back down the cliff. Yea Travis didn't know any of this.

With a fleeting feeling the rush was gone. The high had been taken from her. She hadn't felt that completion of her climax. Her mind was confused. She hadn't felt the complete effect of the orgasm. Why hadn't she felt it? She slowly collected her mind. Something was wrong. Looking up into Shannon's face she saw nothing but hurt, confusion, and disgust in his eyes.

"Huh?" Adriona asked sitting up. Shannon had left her before she had completely felt the full effects of the orgasm. Why had he done that?

"I said, who is Travis?!" He half yelled at her. She winced and tried to collect her thoughts again after he had blown them apart with that question. "Who is he Adriona?" He asked more quietly. It looked like she had sucked all the energy out of him, something she had never been able to do before.

"I…" She began trying to think of something. She had actually done it. She had thought about Travis so much that she had yelled his name in the clutches of her climax, and not Shannon's.

"Spit it out Adriona." He growled at her. She looked to him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I had sex with my old friend Travis at a Christmas party." She said putting her face in her hands. She couldn't believe she had done that. She couldn't believe that after all that thinking that Shannon was the better love maker, that she would yell Travis' name.

"If I was just a toy for you these last two years, why the fuck didn't you tell me in the first place? I could have saved myself some pain." Shannon said getting up. "Or hadn't it occurred to you that maybe I actually really loved you Adriona?" He was putting on his clothes now. "Hadn't it occurred to you that I actually wanted you and only you?"

"I'm sorry Shannon, I needed it." She said hopelessly. She didn't know what else to say. She had gone to that party to get away from her needs and Travis had tricked her into going for it. Maybe she was the one that was used that night, not Travis.

"Sorry." Shannon had stopped moving. He had his pants on and his shirt was in his hands. "Sorry." He said again and Adriona could feel the pressure of the room as Shannon's anger filled it. "Is that all you can say? You needed it? Adriona I need sex just as much as you do! I have NEVER cheated on you!" He yelled. Adriona sobbed again, standing. She suddenly felt her nakedness for the first time in years.

"Shannon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." She tried. She knew it was a lie. She had meant it. She had meant to go up those stairs with Travis. She had meant to submit to his charm, his twisting of words. She had mistaken the need of another addict for love and care. Now she had hurt Shannon and she couldn't take that back.

"You didn't mean shit Adriona! Fuck this! If I'm just going to get hurt when ever you need a fix, we're over!" He said pulling on his shirt and shoving his shoes on his feet. Adriona looked at Shannon and lunged for him as he walked to the window.

"Please Shannon, I'm sorry!" She said again. She didn't want them to break up. She couldn't let them break up. She had just gotten him back, and to just let him go like that felt like letting her self drift off into space.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Adriona! How can you even think that sorry makes everything better?! Saying you're sorry is like a slap to the face! You thinking that a simple word can make me forgive you after what you did is disgusting!" Shannon opened the window and was on his way out when Adriona grabbed his arm.

"Please Shannon, Don't leave me. I am truly sorry!" She cried, this couldn't be happening. This was all just a dream.

"You know Adriona. I thought you were different. I knew that you had a sex addiction, but I didn't know that you would stoop so low as to be a whore." That got Adriona to let go. She slumped to the floor. Shannon gave Adriona an apologetic look and left. Closing the window behind him self and walking away.

Adriona sat there for hours crying to her self. She didn't even notice when Nesha helped her into her clothes and onto the bed. Nothing mattered anymore. She had done the most stupidest thing in her life, and she would never be able to take it back.

A/N: O.O WOAH INTENCE!!!!!! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! REVIEW PLEASUSMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here at school typing up this next chapter. I'm really hyper today for some reason, and I have been adding a lot of exclamation points to everything. Hope you guys love this next chapter! CUZ I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

Chapter Eleven: Feeling the Effects

Adriona laid in her bed a week later. She hadn't gotten up since Shannon had broken up with her. She didn't want to. She didn't have any energy to go to school. She felt like she was spiraling out of control. Nesha didn't talk to her; she didn't know what to tell her. She knew that she had done something horrible and she couldn't help her friend. Adriona sighed and looked out her window. That had been the last place she had seen Shannon. Tears came to her eyes and she buried her face in her pillow again.

* * *

"Come on Shannon, she is a mess." Nesha said looking at Shannon from across the lunch table. Shannon had told them what Adriona had done and hadn't spoke since. He seemed just as torn up about this as his ex.

"No." He murmured pushing the food on his plate around. She sighed and looked to her boyfriend.

"Come on man, we know that she hurt you, but I've even seen her. Dude, she hasn't even changed." Jeff said pushing Shannon's plate to the side.

"He said he doesn't want to talk to her." Matt said. Everyone looked to him as Matt looked back with anger in his eyes.

"What Amy did, and what Adriona did are two different things. Adriona has a problem, she only did it once. Amy on the other hand didn't have a problem, she did it many times." Jeff said through clenched teeth. He hated when his brother got into everything, thinking that he knew all.

"Regardless if it was only once Jeff, she did it! She knew it was wrong!" Matt was starting to stand from the table. Jeff stood to match his height, even though Jeff was a couple inches shorter than his older brother.

"She had a problem Matt!" He said again. Maybe Matt didn't understand, but Jeff did.

"Let me guess, you can feel for her. You know what it's like to have a problem. If she knows that she has a problem, why doesn't she get help for it?!" Matt yelled. They were starting to bring attention to them selves.

"Getting help for something she had isn't exactly easy Matt!" Jeff rebutted.

"Is it hard, or does she just not want to?" Matt was leaning forward into Jeff's face.

"It's hard! You know how long it took her to tell us!" Jeff was leaning forward as well. Nesha was trying to pull him down back onto the seat below him.

"Maybe she should grow a back bone because only a fucking smut has none!" Jeff gripped up Matt by the shirt and shook him with each word he said.

"Say it again! I fucking dare you!" Matt pushed Jeff back and used the chair he had been sitting on to jump over the table to tackle Jeff.

"She's a fucking whore!" Matt yelled in his face. Leya looked to Nesha and Nesha to Leya. They didn't know what to do. There were people gathering to see the fight. Both girls stood and pulled their boy friend off of the other brother.

"Stop!" Shannon yelled and everyone looked at him. Shannon looked to Matt and then to Jeff. He didn't want his friends fighting over his problems. That was the last thing he needed. Right now he knew what he had to do. He knew that he needed to go talk to Adriona. She couldn't throw her life away just because he had broken up with her.

He took his tray in his hands and walked to the trash can. Throwing away the left over lunch he walked out the doors of the cafeteria. He made it all the way to the girl's dormitory when he stopped. There outside with all her bags was Adriona. She stood there, eyes dry, but her face was puffy and red. Shannon walked up to her and she looked to him.

"Adriona, what is all this?" He asked waving his arm to the bags.

"I'm leaving Shannon." She said softly trying to hide the waver in her voice.

"Why?" He asked confused. She couldn't be leaving RAW high forever.

"Shannon, I've hurt you more than I could ever know. I've done it to all of the guys I have been with. You were my first serious boyfriend, not just a boy toy. You're right, I am a whore. When you came along though, I didn't want that lifestyle anymore. I wanted to change because you showed me that I could have a good relationship with someone who understood how I felt. When we were apart it was Okay for a week. After that though, I had to get that fix every day. Not even once, but twice, three times, four times. It was horrible. I had to give myself that fix. I felt like shit for doing it, because I knew that I could have had you if it wasn't for that stupid suspension." She paused to take a deep breath and sighed. She had never confessed like this to anyone. It wasn't easy.

"Well, then I went to a Christmas party. I had been doing well in school. I had been keeping my grades up, no matter how hard it had been. I deserved a night out to forget. Only, I didn't forget. My long time friend Travis was there." Adriona could see Shannon tense at the name. "Travis had been my first everything. Anything and everything I did to you, for you, and with you, I had done with him first. He had been the one that I had cheated on all of my boy toys with. He had asked if I had missed you. I explained that I felt like you were my everything. I had told him that I didn't just love the sex and this time apart had told me that." She closed her eyes to a swarm of tears. She hated this. She hated having to explain how and why she had cheated on him. She felt like that whore, like that slut, and with every word she knew more and more that what she had did was wrong.

"I had told him that I was going through withdrawal and I needed sex badly. He in turn offered to help. I had done it many times before. He had been there to help me out when my boy friend was gone for a week or two. I told him no at first. He told me that you would understand. He told me that you wouldn't want me to make myself suffer and I believed him. I knew it was wrong after I had done it though and I told myself that the day I got back that I would see for myself that you were better than Travis, and I did. You were better than Travis in every way. I guess I just thought about how much better you were so much that when I hit that climax that I had thought of Travis' name, not yours." She was crying fully now, she knew that her confession wasn't going to do any good, but she needed to tell Shannon, before she left.

"I still love you Shannon, and being here isn't helping. I don't want to hurt anyone else like how I hurt you. I know I don't have another chance with you and when I do get another boyfriend, I don't want to hurt them. I need help Shannon. I really do. You were right. To think that me doing that would be okay was wrong of me. I can't do that anymore. I'm going home now and I am going to get that help. I need to fix this Shannon. I just wanted you to know that I do still love you, and I probably always will. But, I don't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better than me."

She took a ring off of her finger. It was the promise ring that Shannon had given her on their fourth date. It had been clear then that Shannon had cared for her deeply and Adriona had been thankful for that. "Here." She said handing the ring back to him. He held out his hand numbly and she dropped the ring into his hand. There wasn't any contact between their hands, there was no spark. Adriona saw the car driving up the road to the top of the hill where the dorms were. She sighed and picked up her bags. She put her bags in the trunk when the driver popped it and she looked to Shannon.

"I hadn't meant to see you before I left. I left you a note on my bed. I left everyone a note. Please tell everyone that I love them, but I need this. I need to get help; mom has already set up an appointment with a therapist first thing tomorrow morning." She got into the car and looked out her window. "I love you Shannon." She said before she rolled up her window. Shannon stood there with his hand out holding the ring that had meant that he one day had wanted to marry her.

"I love you too Adriona." Shannon whispered as the car drove away down the path. He wanted to run after that car, he wanted to scream at her. He wanted to tell her that she was being stupid, but he knew that she needed help. Now she was going to get it. He closed his hand over the ring in his hand and sighed. A single lonesome tear was all that he let escape to show how he really felt. Taking off his necklace he laced the ring onto the chain and clasped it around his neck again. Then he took the long trek back to school. He had to tell everyone.

A/N: Alright well we are still heading toward the climax of the story. Hope you guys like it so far. Please tell me what you think of it! I love to hear from you guys! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey everyone. I am sitting here eating a hoagie while reading this really, really good story by Starkittie called Emerald. If you haven't read it yet you should go check it out. So far I am on the fourth chapter and it is awesome!!! Don't try to print it out on paper though it's 126 pages long…O.o Well please read on!

Chapter Twelve: First Meeting

Adriona sat in the waiting room of her therapist's office. There were about ten men looking at her and she didn't like it one bit. This was a therapist office strictly for sex addictions and she knew she was one of the only girls there. She hid herself behind a book and sighed. It had been hard enough telling her mom that she needed to see a therapist for a sex addiction. As far as her mother had known she was still a virgin. It had made her feel extremely small when she had to tell her. Thankfully her father didn't know and he thought that she was just under too much stress at a prestigious school like RAW high.

"Adriona." He head snapped up and she looked to the woman. It was a woman! She was so glad. She didn't know what she would do if she had to tell about her addiction to a grimy perverted old man. She stood and put the magazine on the table. She walked to the woman clutching her purse in her right hand. "Hello Adriona, I'm Bridget." The woman held out her hand and Adriona shook it. Both went back into the office. "Please make yourself at home." Bridget said sitting down at her desk.

"I've never had a therapist before." Adriona blurted and sat on the chair behind her.

"Well I promise you I won't bite. Why don't we talk about you for now? How are you?" Bridget asked. She didn't have a pad of paper. She didn't have any type of recorder. It was just her sitting there listening intently, like an old friend.

"I'm alright." Adriona said. That was a lie. She knew it was. "Actually, I'm shitty." Adriona looked to the adult and smiled when she smiled at her choice of language.

"Why are you shitty Adriona?" She asked making her feel more comfortable.

"My boyfriend broke up with me about a week ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, why did he cheat on you?"

"That's why I'm here. I decided to finally face my problem. I cheated on him because I needed sex." Bridget smiled.

"Well, then why don't we just cut to the chase then? You seem comfortable enough with me. You, unlike most of my clients, accept the fact that you have a problem. That gets rid of about four months of therapy. You'll be better in no time." That gave Adriona a lot of hope. "But, the treatment is different for everyone. At most it can take up to a year." Adriona's heart sank. In a year she would be getting ready to graduate. She wanted to graduate with her friends at RAW high. Adriona nodded and sighed putting her bag down on the chair beside her.

"Alright." She said and folded her hands in her lap.

"Why don't we just talk for this meeting, I'll give you a little homework and we can meet next week to see how you did on it." She handed Adriona a packet and they started talking. Everything went great and by the time they were finished Adriona had explained everything that she had ever done sexually, how many of her boy toys she had cheated on and with who.

By the time that the first therapy session was over Adriona felt better than she had ever. "Just remember Adriona once a day with the masturbation." Adriona looked at her therapist and smiled.

"Alright, thank you so much Bridget." She said. She walked out of the room and smiled at the guys that sat there in the waiting room. Walking outside she breathed in the crisp January air. She couldn't wait to get all of this settled. She felt like she would be able to over come this now. Not only that but she didn't feel so alone.

Her mom picked her up and took her home. Sitting in bed she finally looked at her phone. Nesha had called about thirty times. She must have been really worried. She didn't want her to be worried, so she called her quickly.

"Adriona!" Nesha squeeled through the phone. "You didn't have to leave! We all understand!" Adriona shook her head at her friend.

"If you really understood, than you would know that I need this Nesha. I hadn't been in class for a week and I hadn't even moved. I can finally move now, I feel a lot better after this first meeting with my therapist. I really think that this is the best thing to do." Adriona sighed and looked around the room. The walls were littered with old pictures of her and Shannon. She didn't want to take them down though. She didn't want to forget about him.

"Are you going to come back to RAW?" She asked sounding sad at the loss of her room mate and best friend.

"I don't know. My therapist said the treatment could last up to a year at most. I don't know weather or not I will come back. If I do come back it wont be until I am completely better." She pulled the covers up to her chest and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She missed her friends, but most of all she missed Shannon.

"We all miss you Adriona. Everyone read their notes; we just can't wait until you come back." Adriona spoke to Nesha for another hour before she hung up the phone.

* * *

"See Matt she is getting help." Jeff said, they were still bitter about the words that had been said during lunch two days ago. Matt had eaten his words when he read the note she had written him. Not only that, but he had felt bad about what he had said. Adriona was his friend, and he shouldn't have let old feelings make him angry at one of his friends. He knew Adriona better than that.

Shannon was sitting on Adriona's old bed up against the corner. Everyone glanced at him and shared the same thought. He missed her. They didn't know when he was going to admit it, but he did. He missed her terribly. Shannon soon got up without a word and climbed out of the window. It was worse now that Adriona was gone. At least he had said something when she had been here, now he said nothing. He never spoke to anyone, never answered questions in class, he had even refused to present his project. The only thing that he did do, was finger the ring that was around his neck.

Once Shannon had closed the window all the friends looked at each other and sighed. Those two needed each other and there was no mistaking it. Nesha had heard Adriona crying on the other side of the phone, even if she hadn't said anything about it.

"I hope they get everything straightened out soon, because seeing them like this makes me worried." Vasilissa said, speaking everyone's mind. Kirby wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know baby." He said. Jeff looked to the window and shook his head. He didn't know weather or not to go after his friend and talk to him, or just let him go, but the questioning was starting to get on his nerves.

A/N: That was the next chapter. I know it wasn't one of my bests. I think I should stop for the night. I'm just a little bleh right now. I'll make another chapter though before I post this one. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well here comes the next chapter. I'm really not getting any idea's for this story so I think that it is going to be a short one. A little longer than what I had first anticipated, but still it is going to be shorter than what I normally write. I hope you all don't mind, but as of right now I see another six or seven chapters in the mix. Maybe not even that many. Who knows maybe I will get an inspiration. I also think that I am going to start to put a sneak peak of my next story that I am going to write in my last one. Who knows. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!!!!

Chapter Thirteen: Another Visit

"So Adriona have you completed the homework I had you do?" Asked Bridget as Adriona sat down in the chair beside her desk.

"Yea I did, while I was filling it out, it made me feel like I had even more of a problem." Bridget smiled at the girl reassuringly.

"Good, that means that you recognize what you did is wrong." She took the papers out of Adriona's hand and sat back in her chair. Again she wasn't holding a pad of paper and pen. Adriona thought it was a little odd, but she could see the degrees up on the wall in the office. She couldn't question her methods against the diplomas.

Adriona sat back and looked at the desk. There was a picture of Bridget and her husband in front of their car. It reminded her of Shannon and a tear rolled down her face. She had cried so much lately that she didn't know if she had anymore tears left to cry, but somehow they continued to flow down her cheeks on a regular basis. She hated how much she missed Shannon. Sometimes she even wished that she had never met him because she knew that she would never forget him, and never stop loving him.

"These answers are very good Adriona. You took this assignment well. There are ten homework assignments, but I won't give them to you every time you come here. I am hoping that we can only meet every two weeks, this will give you time to do the homework and also it will give you time to react fully to the treatments. I will be able to see your progress over a longer period of time. Everyday we will work a little more on this." Bridget smiled and put the packet on her desk. Adriona looked at it and sighed.

"Okay, I just want to get better." She said honestly. It had taken a lot out of her to fill that packet out truthfully. She had done a lot of things that weren't good. Not only that but she had broken a lot of laws without her even knowing.

"I have to ask you Adriona, and you need to answer me truthfully." Adriona nodded. "How many times did you masturbate this week?" She asked Adriona looked at her with a blank stare she looked away for a moment with a blush on her face. She had never fully liked talking about her personal business with other people other than her really close friends and boyfriend.

"Four times." She said and sighed. If it wasn't for the fact that she had willed herself to not to she probably would have four times a day." She hated having to tell her most private things to people. She had just gotten the courage to tell Shannon that she masturbated and that was before she left for good. She had to see this woman twice a month until she was better.

"You said in the packet that you had tried unsuccessfully to have sex with your brother's dog when you were little. You didn't have to put that there because there will be another section in the next packet that will ask that, but I am glad that you put it there." Adriona didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but regardless she was still ashamed of herself. Back when she had tried this she didn't know that it was bad to do those things. She had been nine at the time and she had always been a curious little girl sexually. She now knew that she had, had problems for a long time.

"We are going to start with talking about this Ryan guy. You said in the packet that him and you had done things on your grandmother's trampoline when you were ten." Adriona crossed her legs and got prepared for a long discussion.

* * *

"No I haven't heard from her." Nesha said looking at Shannon with dismay. She had wished that she had heard from Adriona in the past week or so, but she knew that she wasn't going to press the matter. She had called once a day leaving a message. Adriona's answering machine was simple.

"Hey, if you're trying to reach me, I probably won't call you back for a few weeks. I am trying to get my head together. Just leave a message and I will put you on the list of people I will need to call. Thanks guys, and Shannon if this is you, I still love you."

Nesha looked at Shannon's hands as they ran through his hair. He looked a mess, and to be really honest he smelled like he hadn't had a shower in a while. Shannon nodded before he walked away. Jeff was walking up to Nesha in the hall and looked at his best friend.

"Man we need to do something. Knock some sense into his head, anything! This is really annoying!" Jeff leaned against the locker and pulled Nesha into his arms.

"We can just hope that Shannon forgives Adriona. I'm not sure if he is missing her and he doesn't forgive her or what. Adriona needs to come back to school before we can hope for that. Not only that but she said that she is going to be staying in Pennsylvania until she is better." Jeff sighed and looked to the other part of the gang walking up. Leya was holding Matt's hand. Matt had apologized to everyone for what he had said.

* * *

Shannon was walking around the outside of the pond thinking to him self. He couldn't figure out what he wanted. Adriona had cheated on him. Regardless if he knew that she had a problem, so did he and he had never cheated on her. Could it have just been too much for her? The three months could have been just too much for her to stand. It also sounded to him like she was ashamed of the fact that she had masturbated. Could she have felt that cheating on him wasn't as bad as pleasing her self?

He supposed it was possible but he hated the fact that she had done it. He would have rather her masturbate than cheat on him with some friend with benefits! She could have an STD now. Not only that but she was really stupid enough to not see that he had been using her! He was furious at the fact that she had even thought that he would accept her having sex with someone else!

But every time that he saw her face, in a picture, or he was sitting in her old dorm room, he couldn't help but miss her. Her scent was slowly drifting out of the room, and he didn't even have anything remotely close that could replace that. Her sweet, sweet smell of Sandal wood and lilacs, mixed with tide detergent. It was her very own smell and he couldn't help but miss it. He missed her smiling face and the warmth of her body pressing against his own. He missed her voice going through her day with exquisite detail. He wanted her back in his arms and he had ruined that.

Then there was the last thing that he had ever said to her. The last thing he had ever said to her had been calling her a whore. He couldn't believe that he had said that. After all that they had been through, after all the feelings that they had shared, after all the understanding that had gone on between the two, he had called her a whore. He felt horrible and knew that, that was one of the many things that had sent her over the edge.

Not only that, but she has out getting help and he was still in school thinking that he could handle his problem all by himself. He had been doing a horrible job. He hadn't talked to anyone about how he was feeling, about what made him feel good and he had never masturbated so much in his life. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

He didn't know if he could take much more either.

A/N: Well a nice reflection of how Shannon feels in this whole thing and we wrap up this next chapter. On to the next one after I take a nap! Woo Hoo!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yea still don't have any inspiration, Anyway I think that it is turning out fine the way it is now. You should check out VoodooKisses work, she is a really good writer and I can say that "Falling in Love is Hard on the Knees" is a really good story. I think that she works really hard and is really dedicated to her writing! Also check out my other stories! My best so far I think is You Saved Me. It is a Jeff Hardy story and really worth the read!

Chapter Fourteen: Missin' You

Shannon sat in his dorm one week later. His head was lolling on the back of his computer chair. He couldn't think of anything for his Theory of the arts. He had to write a paper on what his own theories on art were and he just couldn't think of anything. He had four words, My art theory is, and he went blank. Jeff had finished the paper in ten minutes. If they already didn't call Matt Hardy the work horse of the group, he would have dubbed Jeff the title the second he had gotten the paper done.

Jeff had walked out of the dorm and taken Nesha to the café that he and Adriona had made this summer with a whole bunch of help from contractors. It had been their final project for architecture design. He had said that he owed Nesha a date because he had ditched her a couple of times in the past two weeks. Shannon knew it was because Jeff didn't want Shannon to do anything dumb. It wouldn't have been the first time he had tried to commit suicide. Jeff had too a couple of times, but Shannon had been the worst.

Slowly Shannon lifted his head from the back of the chair and clicked around on the computer in front of him. Maybe he needed music for inspiration. He always listened to music when ever he couldn't think of anything. As Skillet pounded through the speakers he closed his eyes.

"_Shannon, come on baby! We need to get to the auditorium! Mr. McMahon is going to kill us!" Adriona said as Shannon pinned her up against the wall. Adriona looked around frantically. She looked distressed. _

"_What's wrong baby?" Shannon asked and leaned down to kiss her. Adriona moved away and screamed. Shannon grabbed her which only made Adriona scream louder. People were looking in their direction. Jeff ran over as Shannon let go. Adriona ran away from them and into the bathroom that was around the corner. _

_When Shannon had tried to open the door he had found that Adriona had locked the girls bathroom door. That was the day that he had found out one of Adriona's fears. She hated to be cornered. She felt like she had no way of escaping. Later she had told him that one of her ex boyfriends had been abusive to her. _

Shannon opened his eyes and rubbed them. He was going insane. Why was he thinking back to years ago when he and Adriona had first started going out? He sighed and put his fingers on the keys of the keyboard. He needed to get down something. What was art theory to him? Well, first off, what was art?

_Shannon climbed a tree in the court yard of the girl's dormitory. It was late, around 1:00 in the morning. He had just gotten word that his father had died. He needed to see Adriona. He knocked on the window of the top story window. With a slip of his foot he fell. Adriona had tried to grab for him as she saw him falling but she had missed. Shannon fell. The branches and leaves broke his fall several times giving him no time to gain such a speed to break anything. Luckily for him he landed on his front where he could make a controlled fall. _

_Later on that night, once Shannon had gotten into the room Adriona had shown him the picture she had taken of him self in utter terror. She had, had her camera and had accidentally taken the picture. It was a good picture and everyone had asked how she had gotten it, but only the core group had known how. He had loved the picture and had kept a copy of it for himself. _

Shannon shook his head. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Adriona?! He stood from the desk and started pacing the room. What was art to him? He had to figure that out first. Well, art was everything. Music, photography, how a house was made, art was random things that spoke to you.

_Shannon was sitting in the driver's side of his hummer. He had just gotten it and his mother had been happy to give her son something he had always wanted. Driving through town there were a few abandoned lots that he was looking at for the tattoo shop that he had wanted to open. Adriona was sitting beside him. He smiled at her and was thankful that she had gone home with him for the week of spring break. He had told her that he would be at her house next spring break. _

"_Shannon Stop!" She yelled. Shannon pulled to the side of the road quickly and stopped the car. He looked to Adriona with wide eyes. _

"_Don't scare me like that!" he yelled as Adriona jumped out of the car. She pointed at the empty lot and smiled. _

"_Look Shannon, doesn't it speak to you?" She asked. Shannon got out of the hummer and walked around the back to see what she was pointing at. In the lot was a wheelchair. There was nothing else in the lot, not even a street light. She grabbed her camera out of the hummer and took several pictures of the wheelchair in its loneliness. _

_Later when the two of them were home Adriona had drawn a sketch of the wheelchair and the empty lot. Looking down at it was an old man from the heavens. He looked like he was smiling. She had handed it in and gotten a 100% on the project. She had also won $4,000 in college tuition funds. Shannon had been so proud of her. _

Sitting back down on the desk chair Shannon stared blankly at the screen. Adriona was his inspiration. He didn't have any type of inspiration because he didn't have Adriona. She had been so freelance in everything that she did. She never limited herself to anything. Shannon pulled up a picture of Adriona that he still had on his computer and looked at it. He had it. He took the brightness out of the picture by 50% and shoved it into paint. Searching online he found a picture of fill in stationary and copied and pasted. The lines fit right over the picture of Adriona. Printing out the new stationary he pulled out his binder and began to write.

Finally when he was finished he went over to his night stand table and pulled out several printed out pictures that Adriona and him self had taken when they were out. He made a collage of them and took out his design scissors. Cutting a fancy boarder on it he looked at the finished product and sighed with content. He had finished the assignment and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Putting it into his backpack he wheeled the chair back over to the computer desk and turned off his computer.

"I miss you Adriona." Shannon whispered to the now blank computer screen. He stood from the chair and walked over to his bed. He had to do something soon. He was coming to his boiling point. He needed something to give him a fix, and he needed to figure out what he wanted to do. Adriona had made her decision, but she had never said that she didn't want him back.

Jeff walked into the room with a happy sigh. Shannon was facing the wall and didn't move other than his now soft breathing. He didn't want Jeff to know that he was awake. With a thump Jeff tripped over Shannon's back pack.

"Damn it Moore, why don't you ever keep you shit out of the way?" Jeff whispered to himself. Picking up the contents of the back he shoved them back into the bag. "Shannon, why don't you go get Adriona?" He said as Shannon could hear Jeff flipping the page back and forth, probably his new assignment.

A/N: Alright there is the next chapter. One more and then I am done for the night. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys! So I think that this is going swimmingly. My friend is on her way to Wrestlemania and boy am I JEALOUS!!!!! I wish I was going to Wrestlemania…..I also wish that Jeff Hardy was back in WWE…anyway, two perfect examples of how we don't normally get what we want. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: Exclusion

Jeff sat down with a sigh at the lunch table. Shannon hadn't been in school for the past two days. His friend was finally hitting depression. He really didn't want to leave Shannon in the dorm by him self, but he needed to go to school. He wasn't depressed, so he wouldn't have an excuse not to go to school. Maybe Shannon would go see the school psychologist sometime soon. He didn't see Shannon all day, didn't see him get up, and finally when he got home from doing homework with Nesha he was still laying in the same position. If it wasn't for the change of clothes, he would swear that he didn't move at all.

"Still no Shannon?" Nesha asked as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

"No, Shannon hasn't left the room since Sunday." Matt looked to his brother and sighed.

"We have to get him out of the dorm somehow." Matt murmured and pushed his lunch around the plate. This was insane. Shannon wouldn't come out for anything.

"He has been moving and eating, but other than that I don't think he has done much else. I took his project that he had finished into class and showed the teacher. She had loved it, but I think him making it was the last straw. It's like he was a Janga game and he pulled out one too many pieces of himself." Jeff leaned on his hand before his head slipped to rest on the table. He put both his arms over his head and dug his fingers into his hair.

"Jeff pulling your hair out over him won't help anything." Nesha said pulling his hands out of his hair and replacing them with her own.

"Oh so you're gonna do it?" Jeff asked and Nesha smiled.

"No, I'm going to massage your beautiful locks. You are getting a headache." Jeff smiled at the group and laid his head back down. Nesha always knew when he was getting a headache. She knew anything that happened to him. Normal people didn't understand him. They had no clue what was going on inside his head, but Nesha knew everything about him.

"We need to think of something to get him to cheer up." Matt continued. Jeff looked to Matt as if he had said something stupid.

"No shit." He said and Nesha moved to his shoulders.

"Calm down, fighting wont help Shannon at all." Jeff rolled his shoulders and rested his head back on his arms.

"We could try and get Adriona to come back, but I don't think she will. She said in her letters that she is staying until she is better." Jeff sighed. "If only we could get Shannon to go after Adriona. He loves her, and she loves him." Jeff gave a glare to Matt, challenging him to say anything against the topic of getting them back together. Matt shrugged to Jeff and took a bite of his food.

"I have nothing to say." He said once he had finished chewing. "I told you all that I had been wrong about Adriona. I'm not going to make you all think I'm two faced. I made my decision about her, she is fine. She just needs to get help. Which she decided on her own to get." He sent a glare Jeff's way. Nesha looked to Matt and then to Jeff. She always wished that Jeff would get help for his problems, but he continued to do the things that he did. She didn't know how long she would be able to stand it, but she would try her best.

"Then we need to get Shannon to leave and go get Adriona." Jeff said standing from the table to go get his own lunch, seeing that the lunch line had dwindled to almost nothing.

* * *

Shannon stood in the bathroom looking at him self in the mirror. He had grown a small beard by the time he had gained the courage to look at him self. He moved to stand over the toilet and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Pulling his throbbing length out, he began his work. His head lolled back on his neck and his eyes closed. This was the fourth time today that he was doing this and it wasn't even two in the afternoon yet.

He groaned with the effort of keeping a steady pace. He needed this to be a good one. He had to make it last. He didn't want to do this so much that the next time he laid with a girl he wouldn't be able to cum at all. He thought of nothing. Thoughts of his friend, school, and the final coming up in four months raced through his mind. He shook them off. He had to think of something. A nice blonde, big tits, tan, with long legs, shaved…no partially shaved, with a couple tattoos, and some pricings too.

That was what he thought of. He made himself think of her and the many positions he would be able to get her in.

"_He was my first everything Shannon, Everything I have ever done with you I did with him first." _Adriona's voice pierced through the perverted thoughts swimming through his mind. He shook his head and brought the image of the girl back up into his mind. "I'm sorry Shannon, Please don't leave me!" There is was again, the one line that he had thought about these past couple of weeks. He groaned and brought the nameless girl back up in his mind. His fist clasped firmly around his length he tried again to achieve bliss.

Finally after thirty minutes standing over the toilet he had that bliss, that pleasurable release. He cleaned up what didn't make it into the toilet, flushed, and walked into the bedroom. Lying down on the bed he sighed and closed his eyes. He heard Jeff coming into the room. He could hear Jeff shuffling around the room. He knew what was going to come soon. There was a draft through the window and a soft thump.

"Shannon." He heard Nesha say. He didn't move. He didn't want to hear what was going to come out of their mouths. He could just pretend to be sleeping. Nesha walked over to the bed and sat down on the bedside. "Shannon, please wake up." She said softly. She didn't want to press to hard. She knew that this whole thing was hard on both of them. She could be hard on her friends at times, but she knew when to be nice.

"I'm awake Nesha." He said. He could hear the soft tones in her voice. He really liked Nesha. They had become good friends when he and Adriona had started going out. He knew that Nesha would be easy on him, she was good like that.

"Shan, you need to get up. You can't just lay there for the rest of your life. Look what you're doing to yourself. You are missing school, you look like you haven't eaten in a long time, and everyone is worried sick about you. You haven't been the most stable person in the world. You have had your times when you have tried to kill yourself Shannon, we don't want that." Nesha put a hand on his back and he sighed. He didn't know what he wanted right now but he did know that he wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to North Carolina and be with his family.

"Yea, Shannon come on man, you are stronger than this. You have been through so much and you have become so much more resilient because of it." Jeff piped up. His voice was soft as well. He wasn't dieing, he didn't know why Jeff was making it seem like he was. Nesha must have said something to him.

"We know that you are upset about Adriona, but you need to see that you can't stop your life because of what happened. You know that she is getting help, so maybe things will get better."

"I never said I was going to go back out with her because she was getting help." He replied. It was a cold remark, but she had hurt him. She was getting help; that was good for her. He was glad that she was but he couldn't think of why she would even think of cheating on him.

"Shannon, you're being-" he cut her off.

"I'm not being anything Nesha. She hurt me. She talked herself into thinking that I wouldn't have cared if she had sex with another guy. Then she proceeded to tell me that everything that we have ever done in bed with one another, she had already done with that Travis guy!" Shannon didn't yell or raise his voice, but there was a pressure in his speech that made Nesha pulled her hand away from his back for a moment. Returning her hand to his back, she began to rub it.

"I never said that what she did wasn't wrong. Shannon I know what she did. I've known her for many years, but you should forgive her. She is getting help, and she feels horrible for what she did. She feels so alone right now. She feels like she shouldn't talk to any of us. If I wasn't talking to her, I know that she wouldn't be talking to anyone. She needs someone who understands Shannon, and you do." Nesha waited for Shannon to respond, but he didn't say anything. She sighed and got up off the bed. She hugged Jeff goodbye and left the room. "I hope you feel better soon Shannon." She said before Jeff closed the window.

Jeff walked over to the computer and got his things. Shannon didn't move, and he didn't say goodbye to Jeff when he said that he was going to go study with Nesha. Shannon sighed and closed his eyes. He could finally sleep.

A/N: Well that was the next chapter. A little bit longer than the other ones, but I think I gave you a short chapter last time… IDK well, I'm glad that people are actually reading this one, that makes me excited. You should check out You Saved Me. Another story is coming that is like a sequel, but it isn't in Jeff's POV anyway REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yea next chapter….blah blah….yada yada….bored….wanting to get to the next story lolz. But I do love how this is going…alright one I know I'm a little late but OMFG the 7th Harry Potter Book was sad!!!!!! I'm kinda sad that it is done with, because I've been reading them since I was 10…almost 11….and yea, it makes me sad that it is all over. Kinda grew up with Harry potter, a book would come out once a year when I would grow up a year…Yea idk it's just a little upsetting. It's like someone I care about is moving away, like I have the memories, but I'll never know what happens to them…O.o okay, idk maybe it's just me that feels that way about books….but I love books…you guys are probably like will she shut up and get to the story? Yea okay I will, here we go on with the story!

Chapter Sixteen: Realization

_Adriona was running around in the field in back of Jeff and Matt's house. Shannon was on the deck looking at her. Her hair was flowing in the wind and there was a bright smile on her face. She looked wonderful with that yellow sun dress on. He smiled when Molly ran out of the back door to run after her. To him, he was the perfect woman. She was wonderfully beautiful, smart, funny, and she understood his needs and problems. She accepted him for who he was, and he accepted her for who she was. _

_She had come to North Carolina for a week out of the summer. She was sleeping in the guest bedroom. His mother's bedroom was between that room and his. She had gotten up early to help his mother cook breakfast, which had earned brownie points for her. She had cleaned up the dishes from last night's dinner, and she was even gaining herself a southern accent of her own. His mother at first had thought that it was a joke and had stuck her nose up at her, which was until Adriona had said something about his mother's scoffs. She had explained that she had been born in the south and could easily catch onto the accent again. His mother had gone back to liking her right away. _

_Adriona finally stopped running around the yard and lay down with a swoosh of fabric and a plop. Molly lay down next to her panting and wagging her tail. Jeff came out onto the deck and sat down next to his friend. _

"_She is a good catch brother." He said clapping him on the back. "She can cook, she looks great in a sun dress, has a little accent of her own and she isn't stingy on sex." Jeff laughed and Adriona looked up to him. She smiled when he waved and lay back down. Idly petting Molly she was watching the clouds. _

"_I know she is. I couldn't ask for a better woman." He took a sip of the iced tea that she had made all of them and sighed with content. Sure he wanted a crazy artistic spontaneous girl, but a classic southern woman in the mix was great. He loved Adriona and they had only been going out a year. Adriona sat up abruptly and waved to him. _

"_Shannon, come here sexy!" He looked to Jeff who laughed and shook his head. Shannon got up leaving his iced tea there and going to Adriona's side. _

"_Yea baby?" He asked sitting down next to her. _

"_Lay down with me and see if you can make anything out of the clouds!" She lay back down and when Shannon lay down next to her she put her head on his chest. They sat there and watched the clouds for a while pointing out shapes and pictures. Shannon finally got up when the Jeff's father called everyone to lunch. He had been making burgers with Matt inside. Shannon passed Jeff and Adriona went in to help with setting the table. _

"_Don't let her go Shannon. You won't get anyone better." Jeff said before going into the house himself. _

Shannon opened his eyes and groaned. That had been almost two years ago. He had been dreaming of nothing but Adriona and he was starting to get tired. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. He just wanted to go to sleep and not dream at all. He looked down to the sheets and groaned again. Getting up he went into the bathroom. He had to get rid of this crazy urge once again. This was the fifth time now, unless of coarse it was after twelve. He tore off his pants and began. He was starting to get sore. He didn't know how many more times he would be able to do this without hurting himself.

Half way through however he stopped. He was half way to his climax and something had just hit him. "Masturbating is nothing like the real thing! I thought that maybe if I got the real thing I wouldn't need it until I got back to you! Please Shannon I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought that you would understand!" He looked down at himself and pulled up his pants. He was still crazy with need, but he had just realized what Adriona meant. Not only that but he also realized something else too.

"He said that you would understand, and you wouldn't want me to hurt." Adriona had been used. He had wanted a quick easy fuck, and he had gotten it. Travis might have been her friend, but he wasn't any longer. Shannon needed to do so much in the next week, and the first thing that he needed to do was go to Adriona. He also needed to get both of them checked for any STDs. He didn't want to find out that he had any STDs, but knowing about them is better than being ignorant of the fact and spreading it to someone else. If anything ever happened.

"I'm sorry Shannon." It kept playing in his head. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed his duffle bag. Inside was some money that his mother had sent him for any extra clothes incase he had a growth spurt. He always knew that his mother wished that he was just a bit taller. He had saved up that money through the years and finally he had a use for it. He pulled out the money and his cell phone. Shoving some of his clothes into the duffle bag he put it on his shoulder and wrote a quick note to Jeff. Grabbing his dorm key and the keys to his Hummer he left the dorm. He was in the northern part of West Virginia. He had a whole state and a half to go through to get to Adriona. He needed to make headway.

"I'm coming Adriona." Shannon said when he started the Hummer. Roaring to life he backed out and left. He tore out of the school grounds and down the street. Maybe he was crazy, maybe he was stupid, but he couldn't blame Adriona for what happened. She was hurting and confused, not only that but Travis had used her and he would never forgive that. If he ever met Travis he would punch him first thing. Right now however he had to get to Adriona.

A/N: Alright there was the next chapter. YAY Shannon is going to go get her! I'm going to sleep. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!

~*Morna*~


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: alright well we are starting to head to the end of the story. I don't think that this was even close to my best work. But, I think that I needed to write this. I'll explain that in my very last A/N of the story. Hope you guys have liked this up to this point.

Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sorry this isn't enough

Adriona was sitting in her psychologist's office. She waited silently for her next assignment. She looked down at the paper that was handed to her.

"For this week you have to write a letter to Shannon." Adriona's head snapped up and looked to Bridget.

"I have to write a letter to Shannon?" She asked. She didn't want to write a letter to Shannon.

"You don't have to send it to him. It is just going to be a reflection. Since you have made a lot of progress in the past three months I think that you should write a reflection showing just how much you have not only learned, but also how much you have seen the error of what you did." Bridget smiled politely and patted Adriona's hand. "I also think that it will give you some kind of closure to what happened between you and Shannon."

"I'll never stop loving him." Adriona whispered to herself. "I know I won't. He is my everything." Bridget nodded.

"Your first true love will always be there in your heart. I'm not asking you to push him out; I'm telling you to find something in you that can stop you from crying." Adriona knew that Bridget had understood when she had been crying without her even needing to say anything. She nodded and with a final goodbye she stood and left the office.

Her father was picking her up tonight. He still didn't know that she was going to see the psychologist because she had a sex addiction. Her father greeted her warmly with a hug and a kiss. As she climbed into the car he started talking about summer and how they were going to go riding on the motorcycle and working on little projects. He was trying to cheer her up. She contributed to the happy conversation trying to hide how much she didn't want to do anything.

She knew that she was depressed, but she didn't want to do anything about it. She knew that she should be doing something with her life, but she didn't want to be around anyone, or anything. She didn't want to take pictures or draw, she didn't want to make clothing or read. She didn't want to do anything but sleep and be alone. She hated being around people who just tried to cheer her up.

How ever when it came to her father, she would do anything to make him happier. She would cross the earth to just say that she loved him. She was a daddy's little girl and she knew it. She loved her father more than words could tell and she knew he would do anything for her.

Finally when they arrived back at the house she got out of the car and gave her father a hug and a kiss before going up to her room. She had no idea of what she was going to write to Shannon. She put the assignment on her desk and walked to her bed. Laying down she took a deep breath and counted to ten. Letting it out she closed her eyes and lay there for a few minutes.

By the time that she had finished the assignment it was two in the morning and she was tired. It was a Friday so she didn't need to go to school tomorrow. That was a good thing. She hated this public school that they were having her go to. She didn't know anyone; they looked at her like she was scum because she used to go to a boarding school. They thought she was mean, they never talked to her, and she just couldn't stand going to that retched school much longer.

She placed the letter on the desk and got into her bed. She was tired, and she couldn't wait to let herself slip into the black oblivion of sleep. Nothing could be more inviting than nothingness. As her eyes closed she saw Shannon's face in her mind's eye, his hair, his nose, his mouth, his baby face. She wished she had him there with her. Not to have a good fuck, but to hold and to cuddle with. To be close to him would be enough for her. Tears streamed down her face and she yet again cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Shannon looked up to the white house with interest. He had never been to this house before. It was nine in the morning on Saturday and Shannon knew that Adriona wasn't up yet. She wouldn't be up for another three or four hours. He got out of his Hummer when he saw a woman come to the window and look out the shades. Walking up the drive way and up the stone path, he stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. A dog barked and jumped onto the glass door when the woman opened the door. It was a yellow lab, Ariel, Adriona's dog as he knew. The woman pulled the dog away and into a crate placed beside the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked and Shannon smiled and fiddled with the cell phone in his hoodie pocket.

"Um, Hi Mrs. Falcone I am Shannon Moore. I used to date your daughter. I wanted to know if I could come in. I wanted to see her and talk to her." Adriona's mother looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't think you should. Adriona is still sleeping and she is in a fragile state right now. She especially shouldn't see you, not since you dumped her the way you did." He winced. So Adriona had told her mother what happened. Now he felt even more stupid.

"Please ma'am, I just want to talk to her. I've come all the way from West Virginia and I need to see her." Adriona's mother glared at the boy standing before her. Adriona's father walked to the door with a news paper in his hand.

"You want to see my daughter?" He asked. Shannon nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have broken up with her. I was stupid, and foolish, and I acted ignorantly. I should have listened to her side of the story. I've felt horrible about it for these four months and I want to fix everything…that is if you will let me sir." Adriona's father looked at looked at Shannon. He could imagine how much he hated him right at that moment. He had hurt his little girl and he wasn't going to get off easily.

"Come on in. Adriona is still sleeping, but I'm sure you can come in until she wakes up. It's hot out there, and I wouldn't want you to waste your gas, it's too expensive." Shannon nodded and walked into the house. The steps were directly to the right of the door. It looked to be a family room was to the left. A little way down the hall was a door leading into the bathroom, or powder room, as Adriona called it. The dining room was right ahead. Then the kitchen to the left of the dining room, and the living room was to the right of the dining room. Shannon sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Adriona's mother and I are going out to breakfast. If you so much as breathe in the direction of Adriona's room, I will find you and things will happen." It was a subtle threat, but a threat none the less. Shannon nodded and he heard them leaving. Once he heard the car start and back out of the garage he stood. Looking out the window of the family room to make sure that they were gone Shannon made his way up the steps. No way was he going to wait for them to get back.

He looked through two guest bedrooms, a study, and the master bedroom, before he found Adriona's bedroom at the end of the hallway. Opening the door quietly he made his way into the bedroom. Adriona was lying on her bed curled up with a teddy bear and a pillow. He smiled and moved to sit on the bed. He looked at the pictures of them on the desk and his eye caught on the sheets of paper that Adriona had written her letter to him on. He sat down at the desk and picked it up.

A/N: alright there was another chapter. We will see what happens next pretty soon! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!

~*Morna*~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Onto the next chapter. I'm thinking two more chapters after this one. Hope you guys have loved the story!

Chapter Eighteen: Be With Me

Dear Shannon,

I can tell you thousands of times that I am sorry for what I did, but none of it would matter. I'm sorry can only mean so much. So I guess I can tell you what I have been going through. I have been enrolled in a new school, where no one likes me. I am going to a psychologist and she is helping me get through my addiction. I know it is helping. I only masturbate once a week now, instead of five or six times a day. I have learned about what is legal and what isn't when it comes to having sex. I realize that a lot of the things that I have done over the years is illegal.

I wish I had known a lot of this stuff before I had done what I did. I didn't know that sex addictions are a psychological thing and can run in your family. I didn't know that half the things that I did when I was eight or nine made me even more prone to having a sex addiction. I didn't know that what I was doing constantly was talking myself into thinking that it was alright to masturbate a hundred times a week, or have sex with other guys that I wasn't dating.

I realize that I have hurt a lot of people through out the years, and I am sad that you were one of them. I don't think I will ever know just how much I hurt you, but I hope that I will never hurt another person again. I don't know if you will even forgive me for what I have done. I know I never will. You loved me and betrayed your trust. I guess I will never stop loving you, but I wouldn't blame you if you stopped loving me.

I wish you understood though, how bad sex addictions are though. Sex addictions can lead to molesting little children, bestiality, rape, prostitution, and so much more. I had no clue that all of that came from one thing. I just hope that you get help for this too. I love you too much to see you in a prison, because you didn't get help. So please Shannon, get help for yourself. For our friends, and remember I will always love you no matter what.

All My Love,

Adriona Scarlet Falcone

Shannon looked at the paper in his hand and then to Adriona. She looked so peaceful on the bed, her hair falling across her face. The only thing that upset the scene was that she had tear stains on her beautiful cheeks. He stood from the computer chair and sat down on the bed, his original destination. Adriona stirred slightly and settled back down. Shannon smiled to him self before he lay down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and settled down himself.

After a few moments of breathing in her scent and enjoying the closeness of their bodies he kissed her neck.

"Adriona." He murmured shaking her softly. He kissed her again, he didn't' want to startle her. "Adriona, wake up, I need to say something to you." He could feel her breathe in, sucking long awaited oxygen into them.

"Shannon." She replied. Snuggling closer to him, he felt tears running down her cheeks. Once she felt the solidity of his chest she pushed away and stood from her bed. "Shannon!" She backed up to the love seat that was beside her bed and sat.

"Adriona, I needed to talk to you." Shannon said sitting up. She was looking at him as if he were a figment of her imagination. Her eyes sight flew to the paper in his hand.

"You read my letter." She said and closed her eyes. "You were never supposed to read it." Shannon looked confused. She had never meant to send it to him?

"Adriona, I'm sorry." Adriona's head snapped back up and her eyes pierced into his own.

"What?" She said and Shannon repeated him self.

"I'm Sorry Adriona. I shouldn't have broken up with you. You were hoping that you could trust me. You were hoping that I would understand and I didn't give myself the time to understand. I'm sorry I didn't think things through before I did what I did, but I wasn't thinking right. I've been thinking about it for the past couple of months and I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. Please Adriona take me back. I miss you, I can't live without you and I need you." He took a breath and Adriona went to speak. "No Adriona, I'm not finished." She closed her mouth and he continued. "I know what you mean. I know the pain that you were going through. Months without you along with the months before that without you has shown me that I need you. It has also shown me that I was stupid to not understand when you said that masturbation wasn't good enough. It isn't and I know that now. I don't blame you for trying to convince yourself that I wouldn't have minded. I should have been more understanding. It should have given me a sign that said I need to be there for you, not throw you out of my life."

"You needed me and I didn't see that. You went to find a psychologist all on your own and I should have been there for you. You have been going through so much and I haven't been helping at all. All those times when you said that we shouldn't have sex here or there, all those times I would mess with you, it was only making it worse for you to handle. You were used to having some kind of sexual contact multiple times a day, and I know now that not having it for months on end was making you go insane. Please Adriona, please take me back. From this moment on I will be there for you. I will help you along the way. Just please come back to RAW High. Please come back to our friends. Please Adriona go back out with me." Shannon blushed at his own confession and looked to Adriona for some kind of response.

"Shannon, I have been going through all of this alone. You're right. I wish that you would have realized that I needed you. I wish that I had realized that I needed professional help before I did. There are a lot of wishes and a lot of what ifs that can be said and thought, but right now Shannon, I am just happy that you are here." Adriona stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him and fell with him back onto the bed.

For the hour left that they had privacy they rolled around in bed showing each other just how much they had missed the other. Adriona was getting dressed on wobbly knees when she heard her parents car drive into the drive way.

"I hope they brought food back." Adriona said and walked with Shannon down the steps. She pressed an ice pack to her cheeks to make them pale again and sat on the window seat. Shannon sat down in a chair next to the window seat at the dining room table and smiled at her. They were back together and it was the best thing that he could ever hope for.

A/N: I could just end it here, but I think that I am going to write one more chapter. Yay chappies! Anyway I love ya'll read on and REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright last chapter! Here we go!

Chapter Nineteen: Together

Adriona walked into the dorm room on the last day of school. She had been going to RAW High since Shannon had come to get her that May morning. She loved being back in school with all her friends, and still being able to get the help that she needed. Most of all she was happy that Shannon and she were going out and they were going to therapy together. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

With the school year ending she was going to miss her friends. She knew that she was going to see Nesha over the holiday since they both lived ten minutes from each other. She was also going to see Shannon for a month out of the summer. He was going to be living with her for two weeks and her with him for two weeks. It was the perfect plan.

They both had made a lot of progress. Sometimes she still found herself needed to take care of her own needs several times during the night, but normally got her self back on track within a day or so. She was going to be seeing Bridget this summer instead of the school psychologist. She was glad. She loved talking to her psychologist about the best ways to kill people on the Sims game, or fashions in the latest show in Milan.

Shannon climbed through the window into the dorm and swept her up into a passionate kiss. Their relationship had hit the ceiling when they had gotten back to school and started therapy together. He released her from his mesmerizing lips and she smiled.

"Hey Shanny Bear." She said running her fingertips over her throbbing lips. He would always have that effect on her no matter what happened.

"You ready to go princess?" He asked looking around the room at the bags that were packed. He nodded toward the microwave and the five suit cases that held all of her things.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Adriona replied. They were going to pack her things into the Hummer and drive back down to North Carolina tonight. Everyone had thought of the wonderful plan to go and spend half of their summer vacation with their boy friends. The only friends that Adriona wouldn't see this upcoming two weeks would be Zombie, Kirby, Vasilissa, and Nelida.

"Than come on we have to put all of this stuff in the back of the Hummer. Everyone is going to be waiting at the café for our goodbyes." Shannon grabbed one of her bags and started his way out into the lobby.

"Shannon you can't go out there!" Adriona said and chased after him.

"Why not it's not like they can do anything. We don't have school for two months. I'm allowed to help you out with your things." He continued to walk and Adriona ran back to get a bag. Coming back out she looked to the receptionist who looked at her with a reproachful look.

"Sorry he wanted to help me with my things." She sighed and found Shannon's Hummer in the parking lot. She rolled her bag to the Hummer and Shannon lifted it into the bed of the Hummer. Both went back in to get another bag. Once the Hummer was filled with Adriona and Shannon's stuff they drove to the café on campus and went into the café.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late, Adriona had a few more things than I thought." Shannon laughed and hugged Adriona who pushed him.

"You had more things than I had. Mr. I need my hair gels in ever color under the sun even though it is the same product." Adriona smiled and the gang looked at them. Sitting down they all started talking for the last couple hours that they would all be together. Matt stood up from the table with a drink in his hand.

"I know this isn't champagne or anything, but here's to a great year and to Adriona and Shannon's recovery!" Everyone toasted to this and Leya stood and hugged her boyfriend. Both sat down and Matt sighed. "It's hard to believe that this is the last time that I am going to be on this campus. I have been here forever it seems. I have put my mark all around this school and I am leaving."

"Yea man I know. We are gonna miss you." Jeff lived with Matt, but soon he was going to be leaving for college. The day was slowly wearing on. Shannon looked at his watch and frowned.

"Well, we should be heading out. It is a long drive back to North Carolina and I don't want to be driving long in the dark. Deer are a bitch this time of the year." Shannon stood and so did Adriona. Everyone gave out their hand shakes and hugs. Adriona promised to keep in touch with everyone through e-mail this summer and the couple left the café. Hopping into the hummer they headed off.

"I love you Shannon Brian Moore." Adriona said and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed and heard Shannon turn on the radio.

"I love you too Adriona Scarlet Falcone." Shannon said and rubbed his hand along her leg.

"Thank you for being there for me." She whispered and kissed his shoulder. The mood in the car changed and both the teens rocked out to the head banging music pounding through the speakers. This was going to be a great summer; both could feel it in their bones.

A/N: Alrighty my avid readers! That is the end of Board up the School. I am not going to be doing anything else with this story. Sadly I did not get any reviews for this one as I was writing it. Even though about two hundred readers were reading my story this month and last month they did not review….Anyway. Here we go.

My thoughts on the Story: I do not think that this is my best work. I know that I have written better. I started writing this story because of a dream that I had. I stopped writing it on the second or third chapter and I didn't pick it up for another year or so. I am kinda happy with what came out of it. I had no clue it was going to go in that direction when I began writing it and I am glad that it did. I had some kind of closure to my own psychologist experiences. I let people see into my mind as I wrote this. I let people see into the mind of a sex addict. It isn't easy escaping this addiction and I think that I have helped not only myself, but other people as well see just how bad this addiction can be. It can be just as bad as any other addiction out there.

Stories I have coming up: some of these you already know about but some you don't

My Egyptian Goddess (Matt Hardy Story) (Sequel to Angel of my Eye)

A Change of Heart (Matt Hardy Story) (Coauthor Story)

Angel of my Eye (Shannon Moore Story) (Sequel to You Saved Me)

Well that's all Folks! I hope that you guys have enjoyed this story and please feel free to read my other stories. I enjoy knowing that people are reading my stories. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!! I love them. They make me see what you liked about the story and they also help me become a better writer. Also check out VoodooKisses writing. She is writing A Change of Heart with me and I think that she is an amazing writer! I love you all and all of you who have supported me though out my writing career. Please don't stop coming to see me! Happy fan fiction surfing!

~*Morna Starletta Fireseer*~


End file.
